Remnant's Defender
by Dusk - BlackWarGreymon X
Summary: Our world was once a safe and happy place until evil aliens arrived with one plan:to destroy Remnant. Zuko,the original Magna Defender, have brought by a young man who has legendary power like no other. He gave his powers to the teenager in his legacy, giving birth the new Magna Defender to fight off this new threat. Gawain Avalon will make his stand to defend his people from evil.
1. Prologue and Chapter I

_**REMNANT'S DEFENDER**_

 **PROLOGUE: The Sword in Stone has found its wielder's successor**

"Whew, this area does have a _lot_ of Dust," A male teenager mused with a young Hispanic-like accent that are cool, fluent and naturally seductive, which can make teenage girls and even _adult_ women giggle, squeal, or any positive reactions for the said sexy accent. After he wiped his head from the sweat of labor, the human slung a large bag over his shoulder and put the head of the pickaxe on his other one carefully when he heard no reply, "This pit chasm sure is dangerous to the miners who once came down here…But they didn't realize this place has a jackpot of Dust in them. If they stay here a little longer and go further, it will be worth it in the end."

The young man walked on his feet to the next spot for more Dust that are possibly buried in the rocks. The pit chasm he mentioned is indeed a _pit chasm_. He was surrounded by large formations of rock walls in this long and gargantuan hole. He looked up and saw a clear blue sky with a sun shines over the gap of the pit. He may never gotten deep in this hole before, but least he can still see a way out from here, much for his relief. He might be 100 ft. down from the surface by the looks of it. It is a good thing the old stone stairs are still much stable to hold all these years without him worry about climbing down this pit with ropes. There were elevators yes but he rather not take that chance, pretty sure they didn't last long than the old fashion way of stair steps.

He is an employee of the Dust market that is near at one of the villages of Vacuo. He was helping his very friendly boss by going into caves to mine and supply more Dust crystals. His boss is actually very nice and caring elderly man the teen have ever met. Though he can take care of himself but before the teen went to the mining caves, the worry elder always stated him to be careful of Grimm that lurks in the environments and not get hurt in the caves. That brought a warm smile on the boy's face. The teen fond of his elder boss like his own grandfather he never had. The teen eagerly helps his boss to get more crystals from the caves while the owner has to run the market. Despite the elder's protests and others, the teen always want to help people who can't do it themselves alone. In fact, the teen always help without being asked because he cares the people of Remnant, humans and Faunus alike. He wants to show people that to do pure actions will bring positive things of all their lives and keeping the hope of better future living.

As he was once an orphan, the teen didn't want the children at the orphanage to have difficult lives. So, he helped his pseudo grandfather's work in the Dust market and earned his liens before sent the most of them to the orphanage, to help the children's future lives and their dreams. Helping others in need are enough rewards for him.

The teen's muses broke when he began to focus his next task as he looked straight at the large rock which is twenty feet distance from him. He proceeded his walk until he's in front of the boulder. He dropped the items carefully on the dirt ground, causing the bag to open a little and showed bunch of colorful crystals inside. The teen put his hands on the surface of the glittering rock before patting, to find a weak spot to crack. He repeated this action couple times until he felt something a little dense on the palm of his right hand, which means he found it.

He then bend down to pick up his pickaxe before straightening his body up. He took one step back before lifting the tool over his head.

"Let see what I got." The young man said as he striking down the same weak spot of the rock with the pickaxe's sharp edge.

*Ting*

The pickaxe stabbed on the surface of the rock, made a small hole. The teen moved his tool a little until he pulled the pickaxe out from the rock. He lifted the mining tool again and just before he strike the boulder again…

*Crack*

The teen blinked before lowered the tool in front of his chest and looked at the hole of the rock he made. The hole was surrounded by many cracks but what got his attention was the cracks continue to spread on the rocky surface.

"Huh…Must be weaker than I thought…" He noted.

*CRACK*

His eyes widen when the cracks suddenly grew quickly all over the glittering boulder and continue to spread all over the rocky wall behind it, realizing that the said boulder is connected to it. Once he took couple of steps back, he felt a lot shaking not just the bottom of his feet but all of his surroundings. After dropping his tool, he covered his head (which wears a hard hat) with his arms when many pebbles and small rocks fell down from all sides above him while trying to keep himself balance from this quake. While still protecting his head, his eyes stared at the rock walls before widened when the cracks are still growing and starting to get bigger. As he was planning to go under something to take cover, the breaking wall finally gives in when the said wall collapsed, taking the large rock with it and caused a lot dust fly everywhere in the air. Coughing, the teen flapped his hand to blow the dust away from him. When all the dusty cloud finally went away, the boy opened eyes to see if this quaking event is over. His eyes widen what he's really seeing.

In front of him were once the boulder and part of the wall stood, there was a large opening taken their place. He dropped his arms and he examined the size of this new tunnel, it is large enough for a giant grimm serpent called King Taijitu to slither through this hidden entrance. Thought of a grimm alerted the teen's instincts when he picked up his pickaxe fast and looked around his surroundings, wary for the monsters of darkness hiding in the shadows. Not hearing the sounds and seeing red glowing eyes, the teen calmly lowered his tool/ weapon a little. There may be no Grimm near him but that won't be enough reason to drop his guard. He looked at the new hidden opening again, wondering what lies within at the end of the tunnel. There was one word suddenly came inside his mind.

Investigate.

The young teen went to the new entrance, ignoring the spilled bag of Dust crystals he just walked past. As he entered, the boy continued to walk on the straight path of the tunnel. While walking, he looked all sides of the tunnel and noted that the walls has thousands of Dust crystals almost buried in them. He assumed that he found a lost massive amount of Dust, hidden away from plain sight and never been touch like thousands of years…until now. It will take months or probably years to dig these thousands crystals out all by himself. But picking those valuable and useful objects does not concern him, he's not a greedy person like almost all rich people in Remnant. He's not sure about the Schnees though, their company may be a powerful and helpful to most citizen's lives and most businesses at few Kingdoms but there have been shady rumors about questioning business partners and Faunus _labor_ he keeps hearing about.

THAT brought a frown on his face. The Faunus are NOT working animals for the name of Oum. They have freedom rights like everyone else and they don't deserve harsh treatments like being judge and receive discrimination just because their different. Despite their animal features, they are much like us humans. To him, the Faunus are the superior evolution of humanoids that can survive many world's environments than Humanity.

For examples: 1) People who have traits of fishes like gills that helped them to breathe underwater. And 2) Having improved animal senses like people with canine traits who can smell any odors (while the odor trail is still fresh or very faint) from faraway places, helpful to track their targets when needed or alert them when dangerous predators like Grimm were near their location.

The Faunus are awesome and cool race and yet they don't brag about their heritage, but most of his kind don't see it. A lot of humans both hate or jealous of the Faunus for just having a lot of advantages that his kind don't have, but mostly humans have cruel reasons and opinions which involves Faunus' animal feats. For example: they called the Faunus " _freaks of nature"_ and etc. Their words, not his. His frown deepen. We all are not perfect and the Faunus sees it too-AND THEY ARE DEFINITELY NOT FREAKS. The Faunus were gifted and blessed by Oum, The Brothers or other gods who existed in Remnant, but it does not satisfy most of the humans. Sometimes, the teen felt disappointed yet angry at most of his fellow humans who continue their shallow and shameful acts towards Faunus.

If he's rich, he _will not hesitate_ to make a huge campaign that supports equal and respectful rights of Faunus and their freedom. For that historic and political event, he will definitely use an _awesome_ quote he got it from one of his random dreams.

" _Freedom is the right of all sentient beings."_ A deep, grave metallic voice with bass said the words with much wisdom and gentle-fatherly nature.

Despite being a dream, the young man is very interest and curious about the owner of a male voice who quoted the decent words. He wished he could meet him.

 **-Earth from Milky Way Galaxy-**

*Vented Sneeze*

"Bless you."

"Thank you Max."

"Are you all right Optimus?" The second male's voice sounded concern.

"Let reassure Maximus, I am quite fine." The same grave voice assured.

"Can't you blame me for asking? You did recovered from Megatron's _incurable_ plague virus which almost killed you. We made our luck in time when we gave you cure from that evil helm of his. By _literally_ went _inside_ his messed up _CPU_."

"No need to worry Max, it just came out of nowhere. We both certain that Cybertronians don't have allergies like organics do. Though the sneezes were not necessary for us since we don't acquire breathing, but I can only fathom that something or someone has been…thinking or talking about me."

"You may have a point there, Optimus." The second commented.

"Aside of this mysterious theory, were you planning to ride with Arcee for your first date today?"

"Actually yes. I just waiting for her when she's done waxing her frame's chrome."

"And I did, _Dawny_." A cool female voice informed with a hint of flirting.

The two occupants of the massive room turned to the owner of a female voice.

It was a female. Actually… a 23 ft. tall, very pretty blue female robot with pink and white highlights for better description. She has few parts of a motorcycle and her electric azure optics with a hint of violent color suddenly brightened when she stared at her courted.

The said courted is actually a handsome, male 'human' who is dressed in normal yet nice attire. His wild platinum/ white hair goes well for his strong masculine features of his tanned face and his sapphire eyes. His eyes too brightened when he analyzed the shiny chrome body of his courted.

"*Whistle* Dang, you look more stunning as ever, _Azul_." The 'human' called Max complimented.

The said female robot made a small yet warm smile on her faceplate.

"Why thank you, Smooth Operator. You ain't look bad yourself, handsome." The one called Arcee returned.

"Thank Sebastian. He bought this for me." He stated.

"For a human butler who retired from his spy agency career, he still has a quite taste in style. I will thank him when we went back at Rain's house," She noted as the femme then put her servo on her curve, metal hip, "Ready to roll out, Dawnstrike?"

The smiling 'human' gave her the thumbs up.

"Ready to transform and get wild!" Max proclaimed just as Arcee quickly shifted her frame into unknown make of a blue motorcycle with pink and white highlights. He ran and mounted on her vehicle form. After putting his black helmet with wild red-golden flames, the 'human' turned to the third occupant, "See you later, Optimus!" He saluted before Arcee revved her engine, quickly turned and drove fast through the exit with her date in tow.

Seeing their departure, the third occupant quietly chuckle in slight amusement while shaking his blue metal head. He described as a 45 ft. tall, warrior-like, red and blue giant robot with parts of a truck. His wise yet amused blue optics turned to the main computer screen which showing an image of a carefree smiling female robot who has codes and numbers of data streaming everywhere on her blue holographic, naked metal body.

"*Sigh dreamingly* A determine Cybertronian-human hybrid fighter-who learned a unique martial arts-is now going on his first date with his first girlfriend-who is a cyber-ninja femme with a personality that _warningly_ said 'tough as nails'?-*Sighing again* This should be written in a love novel, Primo." A hologram cheekily remarked.

The metal titan made a small smile at her.

"Indeed, Aisha. Despite carrying the heavy responsibilities of a Gundam, a guardian of Primus, Maximus has a _long_ and _bright_ future with my sister-in-law." He replied.

"Hey, you Primes, the disciples of Primus, have quirks to have interesting love lives too," The cheeky artificial intelligent called Aisha returned with humor, "If after the war with the Decepticons, you and Elita One will definitely have a happy ending with Max and Arcee one day."

"What are you babbling about, Aisha?" A new male yet gruff voice from distance questioned, almost sounded sarcastic.

"Nothing, Hatchet~"

"FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS! IT'S RATCHET, YOU BUBBILY A.I.! RA-TCHET!"

"…Hatchet."

Then a big ol' wrench crashed through the monitor screen where the A.I. once was, breaking it in the process. The speakers came online from the main computer console.

"Oooooh Ratchet, _you needed that_ ~"

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"*Tired vent sigh* Primus, give me strength."

 **-Pit chasm, Remnant, back at the Lost Galaxy-**

Maybe someday.

The young man brought out of his muses when he noticed a glowing colorful light from the end of the tunnel. He picked up his pace and lifted his pickaxe a little as he prepared what lies ahead. Finally exiting, the teen stopped his tracks when he examined what place he's in. His eyes almost bulge in amazement.

He found himself inside a massive chamber with hundreds of huge colorful crystals, poking out from all over the said chamber. He just found a large amount of Dust which are bigger than an adult bear-like grimm called Ursa. These impressive size of Dust crystals are quite _rare_ to be found in Remnant's terrains.

"…This place has been hiding right under our noses in all this time? Huh, people at the villages should have go out more often." The boy remarked.

Then suddenly, a bright light lit up at the corner of his eye before he turned his head to the source. Not far from him, there was a green flashing light came from an item which is embedded in a rock. Curious, the teen walked, heading towards the objects. Near the positions of the item and a rock, he stopped his feet when he got a good look at them. The teen blinked as he has been surprising got off guard.

There was a mechanized yet advanced-looking sword and its silver blade stabbed the top of the rock's surface. The sword's hilt is colored deep black, its rain guard with lined sides is colored gold, the blade's fuller is golden while its center has zig zag lines, and the blade is perfectly shine in chrome. The sword's hilt has interesting features. The black cross-guards, which they're shaped like a bull's upward horns, and the black grip has golden lines while the pummel, which has a silver hexagon shape at the corner, is almost completely covered in golden material. The center between the cross-guards was a large, silver hexagon with six golden dots near the edge points of the shape. The middle layer of hexagon is colored golden as well. But there is one feat that really got the teen's attention. In the center of the middle layer, there was a small hexagon-shaped emerald gem and the said gem's light keeps glowing on and off.

"Okay…Despite the knowledge of all swords' designs I have, I never seen like this before. But here's a bigger question…what the sword like you doing here deep in this pit?" The teen asked as he dropped his pickaxe and reached his hand to the sword, planning to grab the hilt's grip.

Just before his fingers make contact on the grip's surface by only centimeters away, his eyes immediately caught on sight what is front of him and the sword in stone. In front of the teen and the sword was a large emerald crystal. He was staring his own reflection.

His body's height is at 6'5 feet tall (minus the hard hat). The yellow hardhat almost covered all the strands of his silver hair. He's wearing dirty brown shirt with ripped sleeves as it revealed his free arms with biceps which is not too big and not too small, perfect balance of size. His hands were wearing black fabric gloves. His jeans were dirty like his shirt. His feet were wearing hard leather shoes, protecting them from the hard and slightly sharp small rocks and pebbles. Despite having dirty smudges on his tanned face, he is quite a looker. His cheeks has no trace of baby fat. His lips were near small and he has silver eyebrows above his sharp eyes. Yet his eyes are special because its color trait is very _rare_ that almost all people in Remnant does not have.

 _Really_ special.

Why is _REALLY_ SPECIAL you ask?

His eyes' color are…

…

…

…

…silver.

…

…

…

...HE HAS _**SILVER EYES**_.

Not importantly looking his _abnormal_ eye color traits and the rest of his reflection, the teen squinted his eyes at the blurry and shadow image within the large crystal.

He couldn't make most of it out but he can tell that the thing inside has sort of four limbs and a shape behind it looks similar to a cape.

…

…

…

…

…Wait, limbs?

Cape?

He gasped with widen eyes before taking couple of steps back.

The thing inside the crystal was…

A PERSON!

A PERSON IS INSIDE THE CRYSTAL!

After calming himself of this shocking discovery, the teen's shocked face suddenly turned into sympathetic one when he continued to stare at the blurry figure in their crystal tomb. He felt really bad for the person has been trapped inside the crystal with no one else around to help them escape. Trapped like they were froze in ice. Probably they died and trapped inside the crystal more like hundreds or thousands of years.

…

Well, there was at least one _positive_ thing.

At least they didn't die in a painful way.

The young man clapped his hands together and silently prayed for the unfortunate victim who had unpainful demise, Oum bless this person to be happy in heavenly paradise. After done praying, the teen looked down at the sword again.

"Well…I assumed you belong to the person who is inside that crystal over there. But I'm pretty sure your owner didn't want you to stay this place forever and probably didn't want you to be a relic in the museum, collecting dust," He stated before reaching the hilt's grip again, "I will take you with me and we will go to my home so I can polish you good. For badass sword like you, you need to be nice in clean, my friend."

His right hand grasped the sword's grip before he started to a pull. He blinked in confusion when the sword didn't even budge. Narrowing his silver orbs, the boy's other hand grabbed the grip and he went back to pulling. The teen became a little frustrated because the sword still won't budge from the rock, even he's pulling its grip with his both hands. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth when he's pulling the sword from the rock with all his strength. Few veins appeared on the human's stressed face and his clutching hands when he's trying hard to make the sword's blade move up at least a bit from the rock. And then he suddenly felt the sword _slightly_ moved. Satisfaction and determination came to his face, the boy continued to pull the sword from the rock, never giving up in this moment. With him still pulling and his eyes still closed, the young man didn't notice the gem's light on the center of the sword is now glowing on and off in an _alarming_ rate. The teen couldn't help but roar when he made a final jerk with all his might.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

*Metal schwing*

Then the teen's eyes widen for not when he's about to fall backwards, but flashing images suddenly appeared inside his mind.

* * *

 _On top of a familiar tower, there was a blurry figure who carried the same mechanized sword in their hand while their cape been blown by the wind. Then the figure highly jumped into the air from the tower's roof before they're flying towards him._

 _He then watched the same blurry figure is now fighting the shadow red-eyed monsters with their sword somewhere in the forest, slashing and cutting these monstrous creatures to bits._

 _He saw the figure is now standing on one of the stadium's roofs, watching below where many future warriors are fighting each other in such combat and teamwork on the multi-element stage._

 _While looking from far distance, he's now witnessing once peaceful city is in flames. Its panic citizens were running and screaming in terror on the streets while many strange (large and small) ships in the night sky flying over the said city and few gargantuan-size beings were smashing and crushing buildings like they were child's toys._

 _He then saw metal and cyber-organic armies led by strange creatures marched on the streets where the screaming citizens were running from the same shadow monsters while the defiant ones who stayed fights back at monsters of darkness. One of the strange creatures signaled the army behind it and all hell break loose when they responded by blasting with their weapons at the citizens, warriors and shadow monsters._

 _He is now staring at the blurry figure who made their stand while they're looking up at the dark cloudy sky. They were glaring at the red-glowing, visor-like eyed fiend in shadow who's making red lightning bolts that danced around its giant upper body and the black clouds which are surrounding the menace. The cyclops-eye being returned them with a flash of red glare and pointed its right, sharp index finger at the blurry figure. A red lighting from one of the fiend's fingertips suddenly shot towards at the figure before a flashed of light covered everything in his vision._

 _Then now he's surrounded by pitch black of darkness, felt loneliness and hopelessness in the air around him. It changed when he saw two glowing eyes appeared in front of him. Their elegant amber orbs staring his silver ones, telling him that he's not alone and never lose hope. For some reason, he felt easy and warm when he continued to stare at the amber eyes of the mysterious owner._

 _Before he could say anything, a bright light flashed everything in his vision, blinding him in his subconscious mind._

* * *

In reality, the boy fell down on his butt. Groaning and straightening his body, the teen opened eyes and looked down the item what is in his hands.

His hands held a now free sword and its full blade shined in satisfaction. And the fully brighten gem is giving out an aura of mysterious power that the boy is not familiar with when he felt it. He couldn't help but curious and confuse about the meanings of strange flashy images he just experienced with many emotions.

"Okay…what the _infierno_ was that ABOUT?" The teen seriously inquired with narrowed eyes.

He suddenly heard a humming sound and felt a bright light lit up in front of him. He looked forward at the sources. The large emerald crystal is actually both humming and glowing green, more bright than the other crystals. The crystal was not the only one glowing. The two cores, one on the chest and second on the forehead, from the blurry figure are glowing bright green as well. His eyes widen as saucers when saw one of their hand's, which he assumed is a hand, fingers lightly _twitched_.

"Oh mierda…This person's STILL ALIVE!" The teen alarmingly exclaimed in sudden realization.

*CRACK*

His eyes couldn't get more widen when he now saw a crack that was created on the front surface of the large glowing crystal. It suddenly spread in alarming rate till it's all over the crystal and the cracking sounds stopped. There was a moment of silence.

…

…

…

…

"Oh Oum, WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!?"

If his god just answered his question, the large crystal shattered in thousands of pieces and many shards flies everywhere in the scene.

 **CHAPTER I: Urban Legend of the Black Knight**

 **-One year later, somewhere in the forest-**

Screams and shouts of people in terror rippled into the night along with loud, bestial roars coming from those were causing it.

The people that inhabited a small farm settlement deep in the forests of Vytal had been going about their usual or normal daily routines when they suddenly found themselves under attack by the deadly creatures of Remnant: **Grimm**.

Setting up what defenses they could, the people fought back, but given that they were a small community of only a couple hundred with little to no combat experience, and they were too far away from the nearest kingdom for help to arrive fast enough. They were on their own against the monster and to make the matters worse, one of the younger Ursi knocked down one of the fire-dust users and made him accidently pulled the trigger and shot at the hay next to one of the farmhouses, igniting them in flames and it spread all over the said house.

"We can't hold them back much longer!" A man shouted with wolf-ears on top of his head, driving a pitchfork into the throat of a Beowolf when it tried to maul him.

"The woman and children are safe! But one of farmhouses continues to burn in flames and most of the water-dust users were holding off some of the Grimm!" The another man shouted as the human swinging his shovel at a boar-like grimm called Boarbatusk, breaking it against the creature's powerful tusks before it rolled in on itself and barreled into a nearby building and taking down a wall, "Where the hell are those Huntsmen we called for?!"

"They still on their way as fast as they can," A large man with two rhino horns on his forehead informed loudly to his friends just as he slammed his sledgehammer at the Ursa's head, making bone shattering sounds, and caused it fly away from the group, "Putting out the fire is the least of our worries right now. Our first priority is to stall these Grimm long enough until the reinforcements arrive and we all end this attack together! Then we all put out the fire! So keep fighting!"

But more Grimm were coming out from the nearby forest and converging on the settlement and its small band of defenders. The situation is looking darker by the second.

* * *

Standing atop a ridge half a mile from the village was a figure, stood tall and looking down on every scene. A long cape billowing in the wind, revealing a familiar hilt in their mechanized sheath on the left side of its belt while some sort of blade on the right side.

Before they were planning to join the battle, they noticed a scene in the middle of the village that got their major attention. They began crouching their legs and…

*Boom*

The strange booming (almost sound like thunder) effect was made when the figure jumped _very_ high in the air and they're flying towards at the scene where the flaming farmhouse is, falling into the farm settlement in a fast rate.

* * *

"MABEL!"

"Mommy!"

"You can't go in there!"

"You enter, you will get burn alive before making it out!"

"I DON'T CARE! MY DAUGHTER'S IN THERE!"

The two struggled men, one human and one moose-antlered Faunus, were holding a horrified yet determined and worried mother with deer ears on her head in their position from the same flaming farmhouse which is ten feet away from them, preventing the deer Faunus to throw her body at the heavy flames that blocked the only entrance and exit of the said house.

It was not entirely true when almost all women and children were sent to safe distance locations. Before the attack, the deer-Faunus mother was worried that her daughter who hasn't come back from her field-playing and she's been looking for her around the farm settlement until she heard _familiar_ roars of monsters echoed in the air and all hell break loose.

But that didn't stop the mother when she determinedly continued to look for her daughter. While she's was searching, an Ursa and a farmer in distance were fighting until the creature made a surprised move on the human and it caused him to fell down and accidently shot his fire dust at the hay next to a farm house, lighting them up in flames in the process.

The deer-Faunus didn't pay attention to the latter scene while she's still looking for her daughter until her white skin paled when her sensitive deer ears jolted up and heard terrified yet _familiar_ scream. She snapped her head at the direction of the source and her eyes widen when she found her daughter's voice came from the flaming house. Realization and reality of horror came to her mind before she bashfully tried to save her daughter. Tried is the word for when two nearest men (who managed to hear the scream and noticed the mother was planning to do) stopped the woman from throwing her life for the girl who's in a situation that is almost impossible for her to be rescued.

 _Almost_.

Right now the mother was trying to get free from the men's gripping arms so she can desperately save her daughter while the men gritted their teeth in struggle to hold her down because her sudden mother-instinct strength came out of nowhere and making it difficult for their task. They can even feel their feet digging in the dirt forward as the deer-Faunus is slowly winning to be free from their grip and run inside the flaming house. If she goes in there, she won't survive because they're aware that her aura reserves were naturally low and it won't protect her from the burning flames and its dangerous heat for long when she tries to get out with her daughter.

The human turned his head, looking at the other farmers behind him who heard the commotion despite the roars and screams echoed in the air.

"Somebody go and get some water-dust users here NOW! We need to put out that-!"

*BOOM*

The human's sudden order came to halt when he, the moose-Faunus and the other farmers confusingly heard a strange noise that sounded awful like thunder from the _clear_ sky. But the crying deer-Faunus didn't pay attention to the sound as she still struggling to get off the men's arms and reaching her arm desperately at the flaming farmhouse where her daughter is trapped inside, her child is still calling for her.

"PLEASE HELP! SOMEONE, ANYONE!? PLEASE HELP AND SAVE MY LITTLE GIRL!" The mother's cried of pleading echoed the whole entire forest as a tear drop fall down from one of her eye sockets and heading to the ground surface.

Time suddenly went to slow motion when the same tear drop continues to fall in a slower rate. The tear keeps falling…

Falling…

Falling…

Falling…

…and still falling until it's getting closer to the ground and…

*Drip splash*

* Thud*

*Yelps*

*Whoosh*

*CRASH*

Time went back to normal when she heard a thudding sound and surprising yelps from her friends behind her and her widen eyes caught a glimpse of black blur rushed right passed her, causing her long blonde hair blown forward in the process, before it crashed through the doors despite it contacting to the dangerous flames that were blocking the said doors.

* * *

A 7-year-old girl with short blonde hair and small deer ears on her head was coughing weakly because she's keeps breathing the toxic smoke in the air while she's surrounded by the red flames that were getting closer to her position.

Mabel didn't know why this is happening. In the beginning, she was almost done playing with the fireflies out the field in nighttime and planning to go back inside her house with her mother waiting. After she chased them near the trees, the girl pouted and got confused when the fireflies she's having fun with suddenly flies away at many directions, leaving the girl alone. Before she could do anything, she froze and her cute deer ears jolted up when her eyes caught many sets of red glowing orbs appeared from the shadows of the night, all of them 'staring' at her.

The child Faunus was sweating in much fear because she now realized something…

She's in a _whole lot_ of trouble.

Her thoughts has been confirmed when she heard low monstrous growls and sounds of dripping drool.

Mabel did one of the lessons which she's been taught by her mother.

RUN AND NEVER LOOK BACK.

She ran…

She didn't look back…

While hearing wolf-like howls and other animals' roars behind her…

…Which are GETTING CLOSER.

After she made into her small civilization, Mabel instantly scream "GRIMM!" many times to her fellow farmers, causing the said farmers immediately went to battle stations to defend their people and their farm settlement from creatures of Grimm. Hearing fighting and roaring sounds behind her, the small deer-Faunus, with her adrenaline and fear still clouded her senses, unconsciously ran inside farmhouse for shelter. After she made it inside, Mabel was already hiding inside one of the empty horse stables, crouching and rocking her shaking form. The scared child's mind was telling her that she will be safe here from the battle, making her hope the fighting outside the walls will soon be over.

That was until her impressive nose suddenly sniffed a burned hay…

Then she felt her body and the air is getting hotter…

Followed by a poison air that is suddenly hurting her lungs…

Her eyes widen…

BURNED HAY…

GETTING HOTTER…

POISON AIR HURTING HER LUNGS…

…Mabel realized that she made a POOR choice to stay hidden in this place which is ENTIRELY MADE OF WOOD.

Panicking, she rushed in front of the stable's door and tried to open it so she can go out and leave this upcoming danger, but the door wouldn't budge. Realizing with alarmed eyes, the Faunus child found out that she accidently locked herself in because earlier she unconsciously slammed the door shut behind her and it caused the lock's hook down through the metal slot which it's attached to the door's front side.

Mabel then decided to jump couple of times while lifting her arms up, trying to reach the top edge of the door. But it proofed futile because the Faunus' child form: 1) Her jumps barely lifted her body from the ground. And 2) her little arms couldn't reach the top edge of the door when it's taller than her short body.

Mabel stopped and her face made a panic expression. It gotten worse when she heard many sizzling sounds and her now widen eyes saw red-yellow lights glowing at the other side of the door, getting closer while she felt burning heat engulfing her body and the smokes floating everywhere in the air above her. The Faunus child with widen eyes took a couple of steps back while staring at the flames which now appeared in front of her, starting to engulf the door and its surroundings.

Suddenly, the little deer-Faunus starting to cough because she accidently breathe the smokes' toxic air and it continues to flow into her mouth and nostrils, leading all the way to her lungs. Mabel held her breath and covered her mouth with both hands to block the toxic smokes from entering her lungs. But she needs to breathe clear air because the atmosphere's oxygen must freely enter and leave her body so her brain and lungs can stay function.

Finally reached her limit, sweating Mabel gasped for air but again coughed when she only received toxic one, continued invading her body and system. Walking backwards before sitting down and lying her back on the corner of the wooden wall, the deer-Faunus child closed her tearful eyes shut while still coughing and sweating.

Her body is starting to get weaker because the heat of the flames and its toxic smoke are slowly killing her. Not only that, her aura was not activated yet to protect her due to her younger age. And her mind starting to lose focus because her brain is lacking of oxygen. How can Mabel think to get out this situation she's in?

That was until she heard her mother's yells of worry from outside of the burning walls that snapped her out of it, causing her eyes opened. Feeling hope of her rescue and planning to do her best in this opportunity, the Faunus child screamed in top of her lungs, hoping her mother can hear loud enough before went back to coughing. She's relieved when she heard mothers responded yells, calling for her while other yells came to her deer ears.

Right now, Mabel still coughing and sweating fast while the flames are getting closer to her. She saw this and starting to squirm to get away from the flame's embers that were landing near her feet. Her sense of hope starting to drop and her fear increased when this happening. She screamed again when she heard her mother's muffled voice.

"Mabel!"

"MOMMY!"

"You can't go in there!"

"You enter, you will get burn alive before making it out!"

"I don't care! My daughter's in there!"

Mabel closed her eyes and started to whimper, she suddenly felt that she's never going to be save. She's has been ignoring the next yells and the flames that were still getting close to her.

"Somebody go and get some water-dust users here now! We need to put out that-"

*Boom*

That sound made Mabel flinched while she's hiding behind her legs, continued to whimper with much louder tone.

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy! MOMMY! HELP ME MOMMY!" She loudly cried out, feeling scared because she will never see her mother again.

"PLEASE HELP! SOMEONE, ANYONE!? PLEASE HELP AND SAVE MY LITTLE GIRL!"

*CRASH*

Mabel suddenly heard wood crashing sounds that were close to her. Despite the flames' loud sizzles, she then heard footsteps that were coming near her and her deer ears perked up when she heard a male, grave, distorted voice that sounded like an old veteran huntsman.

 **"Is someone in here!?"**

Her eyes widen, feeling hope came to her mind. Mabel responded without hesitation.

"I'm right here! *Coughing*"

She closed her tearful eyes when she allowed more toxic air enter her body. She then heard footsteps that are getting close to her position until they stopped. Opening her tearful eyes and looked up, Mabel's eyes widen in horror.

She saw some sort of scary, two-horned figure in shadow who is standing behind the stable door's, which still in flames, front side. And the flames behind the figure doesn't help at all when she's imagining a scene image of a devil making his entrance while he's not been harmed by hell fire, engulfing him right in front of her. She closed her eyes again to make it go away. She heard the same voice again.

 **"Hold on!"**

*CRASH*

Mabel flinched when she heard a crashing sound that was awfully close next to her. She opened her teary eyes before turning her right at the source. Her eyes widen when she spotted a ruin door, which is still burning, is now in pieces and were lying on the ground, near at the other corner of the stable. She turned her attention back at the figure who's now right in front of her, more scared of him because his strength while he was towering and staring at her behind his helmet.

"P-Please don't hurt me?" She stuttered in fear.

She then closed her eyes shut when she noticed the figure started crouching his legs and moving his arm, for her not realizing it started to reach her. As she waited for a moment, the Faunus felt a palm of his heavy yet comfort hand landed on top of her head.

 **"I won't."**

Mabel opened her eyes and looked up at her savior in confusion for his voice sounded gentle in caring tone despite being grave.

She got surprised when he gave her a small request.

 **"Hold on unto me, keep your eyes shut and never let go…"**

* * *

Everyone outside the flaming farmhouse was tensed, mostly the worried deer-Faunus adult. There were waiting some sort of rescuer who's saving the little Faunus and both of them to come out from the danger of fire before the entire place burns down above them. Despite hearing the battle sounds of farmer defenders and grimms, everyone in presence were trying to focus to hear anything since earlier the girl and rescuer's yells came to stop. There was a moment of silence besides them hearing loud sounds of sizzling-

*Rumble*

The audience froze when they felt a rumble on the bottom of their feet and shaking sensation was coming from the flaming farmhouse.

Without warning, huge amounts of water gushed throughout the front door entrance and new openings (which were created when the flood's pressure of water breaks through the wooden walls) of the farmhouse, soaking everywhere in said house as it extinguishing all the flames and stopped creating more smoke in the process. The flood almost knocked most people (while few weren't lucky like the others) off their feet when the huge streams of water rushed at them, soaking their lower bodies in the process as well. After the amount of water from now cooled farmhouse came to stop and the rest of it in the said house's radius slowly soaked on the ground, the farmers (ones with soaked lower bodies while others were completely wet) stared at the broken and wet doors, hoping to see two people alive to come out...

...while incredulously thinking where all those water came from.

All of their eyes widen when they heard slow, splashing footsteps that echoed from the farmhouse's entrance. The two men who were holding the mother let go of her just as she rushed at the front entrance frantically. She stopped her tracks when she's near at the front doors, her anxiety increased when she continued to hear footsteps which were getting closer to her. The deer-Faunus woman and people behind her widen their eyes for those who exited out.

Slowly, an unknown man and unharmed child, who cuddled safe in his arms, were walking towards the people in front of them while both their bodies engulfed by glowing blue aura. Many farmers were shocked for the unknown figure's presence and _appearance_ while others surprised that both man and the little Faunus have no trace of water or wet spots on their bodies. But for a certain mother, the deer-Faunus woman didn't care either of them when her eyes immediately leaking out of tears in much relief and joy, looking at her daughter's alive form in her savior's arms. Instantly, the Faunus adult ran to her daughter and the unknown man, who both noticed her coming.

Crying and squirming her savior's arms, the little deer-Faunus reached her arms forward at her mother.

"MOMMY!" Mabel sobbed before she coughed, causing the man to notice it.

"MABEL!" The Faunus mother returned as the unknown man gently passed the child, who's aura slowly disappeared because she's been separated from her savior, to the woman's arms before she and her daughter were now hugging each other, crying hard while their tears dripping from their eye sockets and not caring her daughter's smoke smudges rubbing on her body and attire. The mother sniffed a little before looking at her daughter's savior, her very grateful red-vein eyes meeting their reflection from the man's black visor, "Thank you…Thank you so much…" Her voice was hoarse and trembled when she whispered.

The unknown man responded with a nod of "You're Welcome" just as his blue aura turned into _pink_ , which the audience witnessed it in surprise. He bend down to the two Faunus before he reach palm of his hand in front of the little girl's chest. Ignoring the weird looks from the farmers, the man's palm glows in pink with pink-flower image appeared on his said palm. He moved his palm closer to the little Faunus' chest, almost touching her. Then the girl's hurting lungs suddenly heals when she starting to breathe easily. After he saw the girl is now breathing normal and the palm's glow vanished along with the pink-flower image, the man removed his said palm from the little Faunus' chest before standing on his legs. Then his pink aura turned into silver color before the silver aura slowly disappeared, completely vanished off his body. He noticed when the two deer-Faunus giving him their confuse expressions.

 **"…I removed the smoke's toxin particles from the girl's lungs. She can breathe just fine now. But I recommend she needs medical attention. So they can check out her health just in case…"** The unknown man informed and stated, causing the mother to give him a very grateful nod while her daughter star-gazed at her savior. He then turned his head at the same two men, who were still dumbfounded and gawking at him in the beginning, behind the two deer-Faunus **"…You two…"** The human and the moose-Faunus' bodies went rigid when the unknown man's grave and distorted voice snapped out of their stupor **, "…Take them both back with the others who are in safe locations. And be sure this Faunus receives medical help when she gets there…"** He firmly ordered as he referred to the two deer-Faunus in front of him.

As their brains finally processed his words, two men nodded to the unknown man before they walked and grabbed the two deer-Faunus with them, taking them into safe location where other women and children are.

While ignoring other farmers' awe stares, the unknown man turned to the sight of battle between the farm defenders and the Grimm attackers.

 _Now_ it is time to join in the fight.

* * *

"Who put out the fire? And _where_ all those water came from!?" One of the farmers asked in confusion to his fellow farmers, the one who managed to see the whole scene just before it's been blocked by heat mists of water steam and smoke.

"I don't know but figured it out later and keep on fighting!" The same rhino-Faunus ordered as he rammed his horns at a young Beowolf's abdomen, tearing its blackness flesh just before he threw the dead corpse in the air as it slowly dissipates like in ashes.

The farmers backed away as the Grimm closed in, claws and teeth ready to end their lives where they stood their ground. One of the young Ursi, the same one surprised the farmer earlier, is leading them as it stood and roared on its hind legs, preparing to swipe its massive paw at the same rhino-Faunus' back side without him noticing it.

Just as the Ursa's paw raised in the air-

*LOUD mechanize sound*

*Several MONSTER PEWS*

*Several small _explosions_ *

No one could register this event when the bear-grimm's head and several other grimms' vital spots _exploded_ in green blast lights, mixed with shower of black and bone-mask fragments before the corpses of Grimm collapsed to the ground, starting to dissolve into black mist.

…

The rhino-Faunus and other farmers turned their heads at the corpse of Ursa who tried to kill the large man from behind, their widen eyes staring it's almost, completely black-ash particles while the active grimms stared at the their dead in small confusion.

"…WHAT. WAS. THAT!?" The one of the farmers exclaimed in question, a burly bear-Faunus shakenly holding a machete in his hand while the other one grasped his head in protective manner as he disturbingly watched the Ursa corpse's ashes are now completely gone.

Can you blame him?

A grimm has descriptions of a bear…

…The man has bear feats…

…It's like open season all over again…

…Which he _unfortunately_ and accidently got involve in…

…The man wished for having fur paws instead of bear ears…

…There were sirens, one firetruck and one ambulance…

…He went to his therapist couple of times…

…After done visiting his barber shop…

…He got _a lot_ of SORRY letters from his friends…

…Including HAIR conditioner and HUG coupons inside…

…He also received a bunch of HONEY in deliveries…

…But still…

…He can still feel _and_ smell the singe of his hair _burning_ …

Fortunately for him, the bear-Faunus thoughts were not confirmed, much for his relief, and his question has been answered.

"Behind us!" The same surprised farmer from earlier called when all farmers, including the Grimm, heard footsteps and turned their heads at the sources, where the green blast shots came from the cloudy heat mists of water steam and smoke.

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

[ _The Main Protagonist's Theme Music_ **1*** ]

A shadow form of humanoid with a cape appeared inside the mists, slowly walking towards the battlefield while it's holding a shadow form of a gun.

The farmers raised their weapons/ tools a little to prepare for anything, being caution for the new arrival who entered the battle.

The Grimm did the same thing by baring their drooling teeth at the newcomer, but to them in the inside, they (even the younger ones) suddenly _felt tensed_ for _its_ upcoming _presence_.

When the mystery figure finally emerged as it cleared out of the mists, every farmer including few grimm widen their eyes for _its appearance_.

It's a man.

But not _an ordinary_ man.

The new arrival is _6'8 FEET TALL_ _KNIGHT ARMORED_ man.

The man's legs has metal sabatons, greaves and cuisses in black with silver metal outlines while his knees are protected under his silver metal poleyns.

His metal pelvis plate is colored black with silver metal outlines while a black strap belt (holster attached the left side of the said belt) with silver lines strapped around the said plate. There was some small-yet-normal blade (with a glimpse of yellow) on the right side of his strap belt.

His waist is protected under a large golden metal band with black zig zag lines in the center and around the said band (while the band has silver edges).

The man's hands and arms has metal gauntlets, vambraces, faulds and rerebraces in black with silver metal outlines while his elbows are protected under his silver metal couters.

His shoulders are protected under his round metal spaulders in black. And the bottom of them has the same size of golden metal bands with black zig zag lines in the center and around the said bands (while the bands has silver edges as well).

The man's chestplate has 3 merged, long silver metal lames (which are shaped of **'M'** s) below the chest's core and above the waist golden band. On the center, the core of his chestplate is a large angled-hexagon-shaped emerald gem with its edges are made of silver metal.

The man's has a long black cape (that goes all the way above his heels while its flies because the cue of blowing wind) with its other side is pure red. The cape is attached both top backsides of the chestplate's clavicles. He's also wearing a black skin-tight clothing under his armor, completely covered his hidden skin (feet to his neck).

Holdings his weapon, it was a mechanized yet advanced-looking rifle. The body of the rifle is mostly black while it has few colors. The muzzle is colored black. Behind the muzzle, a small part of the rifle's body is colored in golden material. Way in the front and near the muzzle, there's a black front sight on top of the rifle. At the bottom of the rifle and behind the small golden material, there's a gray charging grip (which his left hand's palm is grasping the said grip). The two long, straight golden lines (one each side of the rifle) are plastered in the middle of the rifle. Behind the straight golden lines, they're six shapes (three each side of the rifle and the said shapes' centers are black while the edges are highlighted in white) in row: a large rhombus, two small parallelograms before the golden line. The rifle has two silver metal pieces (one each side of the rifle) below the shapes with white edges. Behind the shapes and silver pieces, ***Note: Only to you viewers, this features are quite familiar*** the two sides of the rifle's butt are both hexagon (outer silver layer and middle golden layer) shapes while their cores are emerald-hexagon gems. Above them, there's a black rear sight (with golden lines) that resembles a bull-like horn. At the bottom of rifle's butt, there's a black grip (which his right hand is holding the said grip) with golden lines while its bottom is almost completely in golden. In front of the grip is a trigger (which his right index finger is still touching the said trigger). In front of the trigger is a black trigger guard (with golden lines) that resembles a twisted or backward version of a bull-like horn. And finally ***Note: Now this you're not familiar with*** there's a piece of silver metal (near in front of the rear sight) attached on top of the rifle.

And reaching the final part of the armor, the man's metal helmet is colored black and it has two golden bull-like horns attached on both sides of the said helmet. His mouth guard is silver while a thin golden metal edges surrounded the said mouth guard (like a small golden beard). Above the mouth guard and between the golden horns, he has a black visor with silver metal edges which one of them is a straight horizontal line that ran across the middle of the said visor ***Note: imagined the visor looks like large black lips***. Above his visor, there's a large golden U-like vertical line (while its center is silver) plastered all the way to the back side of his helmet. On the surface of the U line and above his visor, the final feat of the helmet is a small angled-hexagon-shaped emerald gem on the center of the forehead.

Every farmer were staring at the newcomer and his appearance in shock and awe while the Grimm growls at the said newcomer.

Still walking, the unknown man in knight armor made the weapon's charging grip slide before returning its position as it made a satisfying sound effect that is music to his ears inside his helmet.

*Loud mechanize sound*

Starting to walk past the farmers, the unknown man spoke to one certain farmer with rhino horns just as he walk passed him.

 **"You all stay behind me…"**

It isn't an order.

It's a serious request.

Which made the awed large Faunus happily complied like the others as the knight armored man stopped at the center of the battlefield, in front of Grimm who were predatory growling and soullessly glaring at the said man.

The unknown man returned them with a glare of his own, his visor of black void reflected the red glowing eyes of darkness monsters.

The shattered moon's light shined the man's armor in majestic and intimidating fashion.

The grimms' legs starting to crouch while continuing growl at their new enemy.

A small current of wind has arrived in cue to blow the man's long cape, making it fly in the air.

The grimm opened their predatory mouths to let their disgusting drool out while scratching their claws to the ground menacingly, trying to make the man show any negative emotion, which his determined, calm and confident composure are doing well for him not to be afraid and nervous at all.

The man's trigger finger slightly moved, ready to pull his weapon's trigger.

There was moment of silence besides the animal growls and the cricket chirps in the air.

…

…

…

…

Then all hell break loose.

[ _Theme music ended_ ]

[ _Heroic_ _Battle Ost started_ **2*** ]

Just before the several younger Grimm charge at their new/main threat to kill him, the armored knight immediately aimed, faster before anyone could react, and fired several green blasts all at once into the dark creatures, killing the younger ones as the perfect precision shots contacted and exploded their vital spots (which of them has no bone armor) in a burst of green light before their dead corpses collapsed and starting to wisp. Running to his left, the man slide his weapon's charging grip again, made the same sound in the process, before rapidly fired several shots once more at the Grimm who all now attacking the said man. Again several of Grimm are killed in the same results when their vulnerable spots exploded in mix of green light and black fresh.

The armored man noticed the Grimm are now getting closer to his position, too close for his firing range. Already decided, the man stopped his run, faced the charging grimm and he put his weapon into the strap of his belt's holster, left side of the said belt, while still holding the said weapon's grip. Suddenly with shifting sounds, the man's right hand pulled the grip upward and made the horn-shape trigger guard twist as it now facing the right way like the horn-shape rear sight. The man 'pulled' the grip forward-

*Schwing*

-and it was followed by a long, familiar blade from the inside of the rifle as he lifted his now free _sword_ in the air, revealing the body of the rifle is actually a sheath.

Then the armored knight charged with his sword forward, heading towards at the nearest grimm creature. A young-charging Beowolf lifted its arm to strike the new enemy with its sharp claws, but the said enemy was faster to react when he swung his sword. Whatever the sword is made of, its metal is stronger than it looks when the said sword's blade perfectly decapitated the grimm (cutting its black fresh and fracturing bones), making its head flying in air as the armored knight continued to attack forward, ignoring the collapsed dead body and the head's landing behind him.

The remaining grimm creatures mobilized on their attacker when they got close, but instead found themselves the receiving end of a futuristic sword assault with very impressive swordsmanship and the long blade was cutting them into pieces. Ignoring many new corpses of dead Grimm behind him, the man slashed another Beowolf to his right. Turning, he saw a Boarbatusk in distance jumped, curled itself, rolling its body before brought itself to the ground, immediately charging at him. The man's left hand grabbed the exposed part of the grip before he moved his body and his sword into an back right stance, waiting for a right moment while the rolling grimm-tusk boar still charging at him.

Finally the rolling grimm got in his close range as time went slow motion…

…The Grimm's rolling body just exposed its belly side…

The man instantly rolled his arms up and dropped them with his gripping sword. The sword's vertical swipe completely sliced the rolling grimm in half, cutting its black fresh and bone armor as time returned to normal when the two halves splitting passed the man's sides.

After the halves of Boarbatusk landed behind him and starting to dissolve, the armored knight noticed and ducked under a claw-swipe from an Ursa before he turned and diagonally slashed the bear-grimm's chest. He cut another grimm in half as its upper body flies in the air before it landed just as its lower one collapsed. Then the armored knight backwardly flip jumped as the two more Ursi slammed their massive claw-paws at the same spot where he once stood, missing their target. After landing perfectly and him wasting no time, the knight charged forward and swiped horizontally at the Ursi' waists, splitting their bodies into halves.

After the body halves of two dead Grimm fell down behind him, the man blocked the Beowolf's claws with his sword's blade, making sparks on contact. He then pushed the grimm's claws away before he quickly left elbowed to its white canine skull with red markings, cracking it because the man's dense armor's couter. When his close target left stunned from the impact, the armored knight made a downward vertical slash at the grimm's head, splitting all the way its body like tearing a tissue paper.

The man flip jumped over the two Beowolves who just swiped their claws forward, missing his chest as the man landed behind them before he twisted his body and slashed their chests in horizontal fashion.

When his targets' dead bodies disappeared, the armored knight turned and faced the last Grimm, an adult Ursa which has been leading the horde against the settlement. The hulking bear-shadow creature is easily twice as big as a normal Ursa with harder bone armor and array of large spikes on its armor's back.

Rearing on its back legs, the adult Ursa roared loud enough to shake the nearby trees, silently challenging its prey to make a move.

Standing his ground and planning his final strike, the armored knight used his left hand to wave in front of the sword's emerald gem. After his wave, the two small hexagon gems on their hilt's centers suddenly turned bright red, glowing as they're burning fire.

And something amazing just happened.

The sword's full blade engulfed rapidly in red-orange flames, its lights glows very bright in the dark night of Vytal.

The knight armored man moved his body and his now blazing sword into an inside right stance, not bothering from the fire's dangerous heat close to him as his entire body is standing still and his hidden eyes deadly glared, which has better effect because his black visor reflected the flames' form, light and glow, at the Grimm's red soulless eyes, who returned with a glare of its own.

The wind current picked up as it blowing the trees' attached leaves, the green grass of the big field, remains of smoke and steam mists, the farm defenders' hairs including Faunus with animal furs and finally the knight's flying cape.

The patient knight continued to glare at the adult Ursa who still predatory glaring at him as their bodies remained standing on the blowing grass.

"…"

 **"…"**

"…"

 **"…"**

*Loud Roar*

The large adult grimm finally reacted as it roared and crouched his limbs on all fours before its body barreling forward. As the same time as the Ursa acted, the knight armored man charged forward with his running legs, pointing the tip of his fire-blazing sword at the direction of the large barreling grimm's chest center.

Suddenly, every background turned into completely pitch black when the horizontal trail of large flames ignited behind the charging knight, giving him and his final strike a thrilling effect.

Finally they both got close enough to end each other's lives when the adult Ursa moved its upper body up and raised its massive paw with dangerous sharp claws in the air, the man reacted by (with flames and black background behind him) blazingly slashed in horizontal fashion at the grimm's chest.

*Swoosh with loud wisps and sizzles*

Both attackers right passed each other as their bodies going to halt by digging their feet into the ground forward, stopping their bodies' kinetic motion. After their moving bodies finally stopped and every black background disappeared along with large flames, the two battlers' (their back forms were in distance from each other) bodies remained still while they're standing on their feet.

Every farm defenders sweated in anxiety for which one will fall while the other one stands.

Who's the winner?

Then every farmers' bodies went rigid when they saw the crouching unknown man twisted his sword, which all the flames burn out quickly just now and the gems went back into emerald color, with his right hand few times in professional manner, then his gripping hand put the tip of his said sword's blade inside his mechanize sheath before halted.

Every audience is anxiously waiting what is about to happen.

…

Then it happened.

But which they _completely not_ expected.

The same time as the knight armored man pushed his sword's blade inside the sheath completely, the standing large adult Ursa, instead any slice body parts fly or fall, finally reacted when its body jolted up and shaking crazy like it is having a seizure as sparks popping out of nowhere from the Grimm's said body while blue static of electricity dancing around the dark creature, the ground and in the air.

Then the Grimm's body froze as the sparks and blue static of electricity stopped.

The Grimm's smoking body starting to fall forward.

It let out its last, dying gurgle of breath just before its body impacted on the ground.

Instead of starting its dissolve process, just as its belly contacted on the ground, the large adult Ursa's entire body suddenly-

*BOOM*

-detonated in a big fiery explosion that reaches high in the night sky with stars and shining shattered moon before the man straightened his body up while still holding his sword's grip, simply ignoring the said explosion behind him.

[ _Heroic Battle Ost ended_ ]

After the explosion and all smoke in the farm settlement finally cleared, the armored knight turned around and saw a large black scorch mark where the Grimm's deceased body once laid. He then looked further. He then saw the settlement and the awed people that lived there after seeing him dispatch the Grimm single handedly. The people who had taken refuge from the attack had also come out and witnessed the takedown, all of them stunned as the rest.

Well…almost all of them were stunned.

One of the farmers with bear heritage was staring at him with big eye saucers as if he was a boogeyman.

His small worry thoughts for the bear-Faunus lifted away when a voice finally speak in the air.

"It's…It's him…" One of the townspeople said, unable to blink as they looked at their savior, "The wandering armored huntsman… _The Black Knight_ …he's REAL!"

The wind picked up, sending leaves across the ground and blowing the man's long cape in the direction it was going. In the next moment, he turned around and-

*Boom*

-jumped very high, with a thunder booming effect followed, in the air to the night sky, in front of the shined shattered moon. Then his form got too far away when he slowly vanished. Leaving no evidence behind, save for what those he had saved witnessed.

' _He was holding back…'_ The rhino-Faunus thought after he calmed down from his stupor _'…He didn't use his Semblance, he only used a fire dust attack on the adult Ursa in one move, and he killed all the Grimm more than a minute without breaking a sweat. Is this_ Black Knight _a true veteran huntsman? And when he just walked past me…what's_ that _power I felt besides his Aura?'_ His curious thoughts were gone when he noticed his fellow Faunus friend with bear heritage was staring strangely at the large scorch mark, his body completely still.

"Bob? Something wrong?" The rhino-Faunus asked, confused.

"…"

"Bob?" The man with rhinoceros heritage ventured, his eyebrows furrowed before they suddenly jumped up when he saw the Bear Faunus leaning back as he was-

*Thud*

-falling backwards.

"BOB!? Wake up, Bob! Wake up!"

Just like that, the bear-Faunus fainted and fell.

Bob was _traumatized_ once again.

* * *

By the time the Huntsmen that has been called in from Vale, they were greeted with the sight of everyone being alive and well. When asked about what has happened, they were told that a recent urban legend has saved them from their fate.

One of those Huntsmen on arrival, was Qrow Branwen.

After hearing the accounts from the townspeople, he left the other two huntsmen he had arrived with to handle the people while he looked where the battle had taken place. He found a large black scorch mark on the ground, which confirmed what he heard right from people who were saying that their savior made the adult Ursa's entire body EXPLODED just after it been defeated by ONE strike move…Unsurprisingly for Qrow, this is not the _first_ time he heard about it in this time of year. His red, sharp eyes now scanning the trees before settling on the ridge where the unknown huntsman had been when it all began.

Ever since he has first seen this 'wandering armored huntsman' a year prior on his way back from an assignment, Qrow been keeping tabs on anything that resembled this _Black Knight_ and his abilities. Qrow has seen many, _many_ things in his time as a huntsman…but MULTIPLE semblance abilities this individual wielded isn't like anything ever recorded in history.

 _The Black Knight_ dispatched the Grimm with the precision of a veteran. Though there was one thing that got Qrow's _main_ attention, is that this man possessed _another_ power. The informative sources, whom were few witnesses of _The Black Knight_ 's victories, had felt their savior's _presence_ when he got close enough. Aside they felt his aura, the sources said that _The Black Knight_ has _another_ power. They described it which is… _completely unknown_ to them, only it seemed… _alien_ , almost as if this power is not from _this_ world and yet it triumphed against the creatures of darkness.

The strange sword _The Black Knight_ wielded also seemed to possess the same power. On top of that, his weapon was more advanced that anything forged on Remnant and, which Qrow's sources also explained, the unknown huntsman never carry ammo for his said weapon. He also heard that _The Black Knight_ 's weapon in rifle mode shoots unknown energy blasts. Qrow assumed that _The Black Knight_ 's weapon must have unlimited energy, coming from the sword's unknown power source. Not even the Atlas military had such effective hardware in their armories, which had also raised Qrow's eyebrow more than once.

When Qrow informed Ozpin of this development, he too has taken a great interest and was using his own contacts to try and figure out more about this sudden arrival. But _The Black Knight_ was illusive, staying out of the more populated areas and sticking outside the kingdoms. Many would consider this foolish, but with how this person operated it was easy to see how they could thrive so well in the dangerous environment beyond the borders.

Qrow looked out along the ridge one last time, the wind billowing his cloak as he turned and headed back into the small town. He's to give his friend a call about this recent event, then he head out on his own.

He needed to get going as quickly as possible while the trail was still fresh.

* * *

In the middle of a small forest with dead trees, there was an old shack that has been better days, but inside was very much lived in and has been so for over a month now.

The door opened and a dark figure stepped inside before closing the said door behind him. He looked around for a moment.

 **"…Home sweet home…"** The unknown man behind his armor mused as he (despite of him not seeing in the dark) walked to the dust-powered lanterns he has set up around.

After he turned each one on, the lanterns' lights revealed his full form is a two-horned black knight with colors of gold, silver, emerald and red. The lanterns also revealed the inside of the shack. The place was just big enough for one person with just an old bed and a long shelf-like table set up against the wall with a lone stool below a single window that was thankfully intact with only a small crack in it. And next to the window, there was an old mirror with a crack at the bottom left corner.

After he walked to his bed and sit down the top of his mattress, the man's both hands grabbed bottom sides of his helmet. He slowly removed his helmet up with hiss sounds. While putting his helmet on his right side, he looked at his face's reflection from the old mirror.

It was actually a same male teenager back from one of the villages of Vacuo. But instead wearing a hardhat and have smudges, his whole silver hair is free and his tanned-face has no said smudges. His silver hair is cut short around the back and sides blending into the top which is jagged cut to create texture and add height ***Imagine John Stamos' cool and casual hairstyle***.

Well…there is one _new_ feat on his face.

Ran across his right eye downward, there was a scar-like mark which it is shaped like a lightning bolt.

An _actual lightning bolt._

With his short-cool-casual hair, clear tanned face and a lightning bolt mark ran across his eye…This young man is definitely _quite_ a looker.

When he continued stared at his reflection, the teen's thoughts went to the events that happened earlier.

It has been a good thing he was in the area when his string's pendant was glowing and he smelled the fire's smoke from the farming town while he was not wearing his armor before he 'suit up quickly'. He got there just in time.

"…Kai, Kendrix, thank you for your semblances again my friends." The teen spoke in his normal voice with his accent.

He didn't earn all the credit to save the girl and put all the fire out before healing her. Those semblances belongs two of his closest friends. Kai and Kendrix willingly allowed him to 'copy' their semblances so the silver-haired teen can use his friends' said semblances to help not just himself, also people who are in need. Well…Kai and Kendrix were not the only ones who willingly allowed him to 'copy' his friends' semblances to be honest. There are others, which all of them are his closest friends too, allowed him to copy their semblances with same intention. There was a list.

Leo Corbett: His Semblance is called _The Coat of Fire_. His semblance's ability can upgrade his aura force-field by creating real fire and spreading them on his said aura force-field, shielding himself completely in burning flames for increasing his aura's defense. His semblance also can give his body and his aura their fire immunity. His Semblance's firepower increase when his control emotions like love, determination or strong will appears and they can boost his said semblance, burning his enemies in twice the power or more (depends how strong his emotions are) when they contacted his flaming aura.

And add notes from Kendrix who is scientific expert of semblances, aura and etc. The Semblance's flames are actually a security-like entity in fire-elemental form. It has two methods.

1) The cautious method activates when Leo's semblance began to active. The fire-entity can 'sense' people or things who has hostile intentions, has killing intent, has corrupted hearts and soul or made of malicious darkness (Grimm). After it 'sensed' them, the entity's second method activates. 2) The entity's defensive method is that the semblance's flames 'will react' to protect its user from danger. Any danger who contact Leo's flaming aura will get burn when they're in entity's both close range and mid-range.

And here's surprising note…The entity also has a safety mechanism. The mechanism is the semblance's flames 'allows' the person (human, Faunus or animal) to touch its user and its fire form 'will' not harm them in the process after it 'sensed' their hearts and souls are pure, don't have any hostility or not leaking killing intent at all.

After he learned about his semblance's fire-entity, Leo calls it Niran or 'Ni' for short since the flames are sentient-like.

Very unusual semblance, but still cool though. You know what is cooler? Leo learned how to box well and he can use his active semblance to add his boxing skills as his own advantage. Him using his martial arts with parts of _Niran_ on his fists? Very impressive and smart how Leo defend himself when he fights up close and personal, with a help of Ni of course -Leo's words, not his-.

It is a good thing for the silver-haired teen knows how to use close combat when he uses Leo's semblance at the same time.

Damon Henderson: His Semblance is called _Cyclone of Wind_. Damon's semblance ability can generate winds of varying intensity from his arms and legs which the latter can give him an ability to hover by using a cyclone that engulfed his said legs to ascend in far heights. His Semblance also gives him abilities of Air Breath and Lung Adaptation.

The teen considered to use Kai's semblance as a better option because using _Cyclone of Wind_ at near fire-based environments may increase the heat.

Kai Chen: His semblance is called _The Aqua Maker._ His Semblance ability can create and manipulate water out of thin air. The Water-type Semblance can upgrade the user's aura force-field which giving him an ability to breathe underwater while any drop of water can't contact the said user's body skin, hair and his whole attire too. He can also share that upgraded aura force-field to anyone on contact.

Using Kai's semblance earlier back at the farmhouse, the silver-haired teen made a huge amount of water (thanks to his monstrous aura reserve he has) out thin air before controlling them all to put out the whole fire. Before he do that objective, he shared his upgraded aura force-shield to the little deer-Faunus, not allowing her to drown in the water while he held her tight so she cannot be taken by the flood's strong currents.

Kendrix Morgan: Her Semblance is called _The Supporter of Pink Petals_ -her words, not his-. Her semblance's ability can heal people (who has injuries or sicknesses) by using her hands as they can glow in pink while pink-flower image effects appeared on each palms. Her glowing hands must get close to the person in order to heal them. But the downside is that healing someone can cost some of her aura energy while she has to sustain mental effort for long before she weakens.

With her semblance is active, she also has aura transfer ability by shooting pink-energy beams (from palm of her hands) at her aura-user opponents which the beams' effects can drain aura-energy from them before she transfers the stolen aura energy to charge up her own aura's reserve. After she drained her opponents and have much aura than she normally has, she also can make another option by reversing the effect of her pink-beams before shooting them at her comrades, sharing the extra/stolen aura energy to charge up their aura reserves, when her said comrades got tired by using their semblances against their opponents or their aura force-field received damages.

The silver-haired teen used her semblance to heal the deer-Faunus girl from the smoke's toxins. Unlike Kendrix's normal stamina and her medium-size aura reserve, for him it only cost a _tiny bit_ of his _monstrous_ aura reserve when he used the healing powers of _The Supporter of Pink Petals_. While healing that acquires focus, the young man didn't feel weaken at all because his own impressive stamina, which thanks to his _hard_ trainings from his master.

The silver-haired teen shivered in thought of that.

His master-while he's not holding back-is a slave driver.

Mike Corbett (Leo's older brother): His semblance is called _The Mental Shield_. Mike's semblance might be simpler than others but his still more effective in battle. His semblance allows him to create force-fields of psychic energy, either around himself or to wide radius around an area to protect not just himself, also his comrades. The strengthen force-fields can only protect Mike and his comrades long enough depends how strong his mental strength and the limits of his stamina. His semblance also gives him an ability called Aura Radar, allowing him to sense someone's aura from far distance.

The silver-haired teen 'copied' all of his friends' unique semblances all because of his OWN semblance. A _very unorthodox semblance_ that even can make Leo's _The Coat of Fire_ seem normal.

That story is for another time. He needs to go back on topic for what have transpired today.

The people back at the farm settlement wouldn't have stand a chance against those many Grimm with such little combat training. By the time help from Vale arrived, there would have been nothing but dead corpses to greet them. The Grimm were ferocious and relied on numbers to overwhelm instead of using actual tactics, which made easier for the silver-haired teen to dispatch them.

The teen had lost count of the number of the dark creatures he killed since he received from his predecessor's _legacy_ almost a year ago. Thought of that day brought the somber mood to the teen's mind. Reaching the side of his pelvis plate, he grabbed an item from his strap belt's right side before he moved it in front of his face.

The item is a black, kunai-like weapon. Its blade's shape is spear point while yellow cloth strapped around on the bottom of the grip. There two yellows ropes (with each has black kite-shape metal at their ends) attached to the pommel's ring as both are anchors.

Thinking himself, the teen knows this weapon had been through a _lot_ for _many_ years. It experienced many _things_ from its two previous owners before the silver-haired teen.

The 1 Owner:

Love and Belief

The 2 Owner:

Joy and Gratitude

Joy and Gratitude leads to Love and Cherish

Fear

Fear leads to Worry

Worry leads to Love and Determination

Love and Determination strengthen their Will

Sudden Pain

Sudden Pain leads to Cold

The 1 Owner:

Powerless Guilt

Powerless Guilt leads to Grief

Grief leads to Anger

Anger leads to Hatred

Hatred leads to Passion of Revenge

Passion of Revenge leads to Denial

Denial leads to Suffering

Suffering leads to Confusion

Confusion leads to Guilt

Guilt leads to Determine Redemption

Determine Redemption leads to Peace and Dignity

Peace and Dignity leads to Pride Love and Pure Joy

Then…

The 1 and 2 Owners:

Pride Love and Pure Joy leads to Belief

Belief leads to New Birth

And right now…

…Him as the 3 Owner:

New Birth will lead to Good Cause

Good Cause will lead to New Hope

When there's New Hope…

NEW HOPE

WILL

LEAD

TO

TRUE

PEACE

AND

HARMONY

OF

ALL

LIFE.

After he processed those thoughts in his mind, the silver-haired teen unconsciously tighten his hand on the precious item's grip. Then he looked down at the left side of his belt, where his sword in its sheath is. Sudden male words echoed in his head.

"… _You will be the Magna Defender…It is your Destiny…"_

"…I'm still feel unworthy to have this power you have given me, my friend. But…" The teen solemnly said before he trailed as he is turned and looked at bright shattered Moon outside the window.

Then suddenly, his silver eyes narrowed in unimaginable determination and seriousness. He stand up from his bed's mattress. He then walked on the floor before he stopped in front of window, the shattered Moon's light beamed at his form. After putting the precious weapon item back on his belt, the teen's right hand grabbed the sword's grip before he pulled it till the whole blade comes out its sheath. After it is now free, the young man lifted his sword straight up and moved it in front of his face, un-flinched for silver blade's edge close to his nose. He stared at the white, shining shattered Moon of Remnant as he began to say his own oath he made almost a year ago.

"I will use this power when I fight with my Heart, Honor and Courage."

"I will use this power to fight against all evil in the name of Truth and Justice."

"I will be merciful to my enemies when they cannot stand. But if my enemies won't stop continuing their misguided paths and they still resists by their own choices, then I will use this power to defeat them for the sake of innocent lives."

"I will use this power to fight alongside my fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses and we will slay the Grimm till every bit of their Darkness cease to exist."

"I will use this power to protect my comrades and allies in our battles."

"I will use this power to bring Peace and Harmony to all people of Remnant."

"Oh Mighty Oum, be on my side when I face my toughest challenges as I, Gawain Avalon, will use this power to protect and defend my people-both Humans and Faunus-, their future and freedom in the name of Good until my last, dying breath."

"FOR THE FUTURE KINGDOM OF NEW CAMELOT."

After he let out his emotions with a help of his oath, the silver-haired teen twisted his sword few times in professional fashion before he returned his said sword to its sheath. He continued to stare at the shattered moon for a moment before sighing.

"Now that got out of my system…" Gawain commented before he walked to the shelf-like table. He picked up his sword in its sheath from their belt's holster before putting them on the surface of the table.

Then he walked back to his old bed before sitting on it. His right hand reached under his left vambrance before he took out his silver-colored scroll (with a red rose plastered on the back) from the said vambrance. The silver-haired teen turned it on as the scroll's screen came to life, its app showing a map of Vytal. Without warning, a poof of smoke appeared above his right shoulder. After the smoke cleared, its form is so…preposterous.

It was Gawain. But only…chibi version of him. The chibi's head is so big than his ridiculously small body, he's wearing silver jacket with red color inside his down hoodie, his jeans has ripped sleeves, he has little feet in black sneakers and his big eyes has silver yet impish orbs within them.

The teen's chibi looked down as his face was curious as a puppy.

 _"Are we still planning on moving to another location?"_ The chibi (his squeaky voice has no accent and almost sounded as if he's kid in candy store) asked his bigger version as the said bigger version turned to him.

The teen nodded to the short, floating being above his shoulder.

"I don't like staying in one place for too long, Wan." Gawain stated.

 _"Well-"_ The chibi called Wan halted before he just shouted out loud while he's pulling his hair in frustration, _"-WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR THEN!? Pick one already! I had no problem when we keep moving to place to place, but I had enough living in this BORING SHACK! Did I already mentioned that I'm claustrophobic in tight spaces like this? I mean look at them?"_ He gestured to the old wooden walls around them, _"Is so small that we cannot even invite ONE party guest!"_ He complained.

"There was no one live here in this area since it is far from any civilization," Gawain drawled with deadpan voice, "Remember we don't want unwanted attention to follow us when our tracks are still fresh? They are probably looking for us right now and we need to keep moving to avoid them. And besides…" He gave his chibi an eyebrow, "Who even want to party in a place when it is surrounded by creepy, dead trees at night?"

Surprisingly, the chibi has answers for that by listing with his little fingers.

 _"Well there are Faunus who had heritages like bats, owls, crows, snakes, scorpions, spiders and the list keeps on going that involves creatures in their active nighttime. What else? Oh! Goth people who screams "I will drink your blood" when they had those weird piercings on their faces and a lot of tattoos all over their bodies. And…"_ Wan went to his thinking pose and hummed _, "probably people who has messed up heads…"_ He blinked when he heard a tired sigh. The chibi being glared at his bigger version, though his chibi cuteness is not helping his glare at all _, "Hey!? You did ask!"_

"Which I'm regretting it in this moment…" Gawain countered as he pinched his nose's bridge while his eyes closed, feeling stupid when he walked into that. He opened them before he turned his head and his small silver orbs met the large ones, almost he's looking at chibi's eyes in plead, "Why can't you be more patient like Mag?"

Before Wan could say anything-

 _ **"Wan has a lack of patience because that childish personality of his. I doubt he can be patient as me."**_

Gawain and Wan, who looked fume, turned their heads at where the male voice came from before another smoke that just poof itself above the teen's left shoulder. After the smoke cleared, it revealed another chibi.

But this being is a chibi version of the Magna Defender. Like his counterpart, his helmet with slightly wider golden bull-horns is bigger than his ridiculously small black armored body with a cape, which its length can pass his little sabatons. He has no weapons on his belt though. His black visor stared at the fuming eyes of his fellow chibi while the chibi knight is floating above Gawain's left shoulder.

 _"W-Well yeah, Mag! B-But that's your fault b-because of you're-you're…"_ Wan stammered a bit before he pointed accusingly at his knight counterpart, _"you're patient is stupid!"_ He shouted without thinking.

 _ **"See? This proves my logical point,"**_ The chibi knight called Mag stated to his bigger version while ignoring Wan's fuming steams coming from his earholes. Despite being squeaky, his noble voice pitch is slightly sounded low. He turned back to his red-face counterpart _ **, "You should think straight first before your mouth speaks. It will help when you make better comebacks before that mouth of yours opens on its own."**_ He said with a little smug in his voice.

 _"I show you what your mouth opens before I shove my fist all the way into your throat!"_ Wan yelled angrily with a raised fist.

But that threat didn't bothered the chibi knight.

 _ **"See? Now that's better-But wait? Your threat is meaningless because I'm wearing a helmet. Remember?"**_

Just before Wan could crash to Mag and planning to choke him to death, the slightly calmed teen quickly stopped them.

"Wan, Mag, as much as I'm amused for you both bickering each other before this lead to a wrestling match, but this is not the time. And Mag…" Gawain turned to the chibi knight with a disappointed look, "You no better when you get in Wan's nerves." He scolded.

The chibi knight stared at his bigger version's look before he hung his head in shame.

 _ **"Please forgive me for my bluntness, Sir Gawain?"**_ Mag said in guilt as the silver-haired nodded in acceptance before he used his head to gesture another occupant in this shack. Mag got the message as he turned to pouting silver-haired chibi _ **, "And please forgive me for my unjustly insults, Wan?"**_

The chibi with crossed arms stared at his counterpart and processed the words in his big head. For a moment before giving it up, the silver-haired chibi sighed before he looked at the chibi knight with annoyed look.

 _"Okay, I forgive you. But please stop that? I can't take it when you so moody right now."_ Wan admitted, not wanting to see a noble and serious chibi knight hurting himself like a sad puppy.

Mag nodded in thanks for his fellow chibi accepted his apology, no longer hanging his head. The silver-haired smiled at the two chibis before he looked back to his scroll.

Looking over the map, the huntsman mentally plotted where they should head to next. Every time he set up a kind of base-camp, Gawain made sure they didn't stay there too long. The reason is that he wanted to stay out of the public eye of the locals as much as possible. The sudden and unknown arrival of the Magna Defender (that's him) might have raise a few red flags. And given that Magna Defender's powers, armor and his weapon that Gawain has in his possession was more advanced and powerful than what was being produced by the huntsmen and the local military branches,which they have found out about him as an 'outsider' or 'vigilante'.

 _ **"Might I suggest Vale?"**_ Mag offered while he and Wan looking at the map, getting their bigger version's attention _ **, "The kingdom isn't as…strict as Mistral and Atlas. We could blend in much better."**_

The chibi with a down hoodie agreed to his counterpart as he nodded eagerly.

 _"Hell Yeah! Vale is not only nice, it's also awesome!"_ Wan proclaimed with a smile _, "And the best part about that kingdom? We already heard that the Vytal Festival is coming to Vale in this time of year! Think about the parties!? Candies!? Games!? Cookies!? And more importantly,"_ His smile widen, causing his face to have a sly look _, "The girls?"_ He said as his eyebrows wiggled few times, causing his bigger version to sigh in tiredness.

"Wan…" Gawain warned slowly.

 _ **"For Wan's last possibility, I agreed with him,"**_ Mag said with a nod till he noticed his bigger version giving him "Not you too?" look while Wan giving him thumbs up, appreciating for back up. The chibi knight crossed his arms firmly over his armor chestplate and stared at his big friend _ **, "Sir Gawain, Wan and I think it is time for you to court with a woman of your age, either Human or Faunus. You did enough heroic deeds for almost a year and now you deserve to relax. Just only a month?"**_ He asked softly, wanting the silver-haired young man to enjoy his other life as a teenager.

"No. I can't relax now when there's evil still lurks around in Remnant, my friends," Gawain countered in seriousness. He looked at the two with stern look, "And you both know I don't feel ready to have a relationship with a girl yet."

 _"Come on man,"_ Wan looked at his big friend with uncharacteristic seriousness in his large eyes _, "It wouldn't hurt to have pretty girl in your love life. What if we encounter a girl who earns your attention? Then you would feel like to date her?"_

"I don't know…" Gawain hesitated as he looked away from them.

Then Mag decided to use more _persuasive_ approach.

 _ **"What if she's a Faunus with CAT traits?"**_

"…"

 _'Got Ya/_ _ **Got Ya.'**_ Both Wan and Mag had triumph smirks on their faces, which the latter is smirking behind his helmet, when they saw their bigger version is still in silence.

"…Better to stay outside the walls," The teen finally replied, completely changing the subject, "Less likely to be found and we can do better for the locals out here. It's better that way."

 _'He didn't deny~/_ _ **He didn't deny~'**_ The chibis' chesire smirks widen all the way to their ears, again the latter still has a smirk behind his helmet.

The two then decided to accept Gawain changing the subject of their conversation. The chibis looked back at the map.

 _ **"True, but eventually we'll need supplies. Hunting game for food and collecting water from natural sources are good and all, but eventually we'll have to venture to the kingdoms again."**_

Mag wasn't wrong. They'd been thriving rather well almost a year, and the very rare times they went to a populated area (in disguise), Gawain still have emergency liens, which given by all his friends back in Vacuo despite his protests, that is enough to buy a normal apartment and necessary supplies he needs to survive.

The huntsman had also been able to set up anonymous posting on the social net, with help of his scroll, used by locals to get a few jobs here and there which mostly handle bounties involving Grimm control. In time, he has now a rather sizeable amount of funds set aside in case they needed it.

Sighing, the silver-haired teen leaned back against the mattress' surface as he looked over the map again, his silver eyes going over possible locations and scenarios. After another minute or two, he just shook his head and put the scroll back to his vambrance.

"We'll figure things out tomorrow, I could use a bit of sleep right about now." He stated to his chibis.

 _ **"Figured you go in that direction. Wake you up at the usual time?"**_ Mag asked as he dropped his arms.

"Do you even have to ask?" Gawain asked back with a smile on his tanned face.

 _"WAIT!"_ Wan shouted out of a sudden, causing other two occupants looking at him that said "What's his deal?" Despite of his chibi cuteness, he looked sternly at his bigger version _, "Have you forgotten something?"_ He questioned as pointed at the pillow on its bed.

After looking at the pillow in confusion, a light bulb appeared above his head and lit up as the young man got the message. He looked sheepishly at his chibi with a down hoodie.

"Oops. Thanks reminding me, my friend. I almost forgot about that."

After saying that, Gawain's hand reached and grabbed the pillow before lifting up, revealing a book had been laying under the said pillow. A black book with large red stripe, narrowing eyes imprinted on the center, at the bottom. It's bloody red, fancy letters written on the front cover of the novel that said _"Ninjas of Love"_. He grinned, a grin that is a _slightly_ perverted one, at the black novel before he grabbed the book from the sheets and put the pillow back on the bed. Sitting straight on the old mattress, the silver-haired young man moved the book in front of face before he looked up and saw two chibis floating above his legs.

Wan was grinning mischievously while Mag is simply crossing his armored arms, but behind his helmet he was smiling slyly a little.

 _ **"I think it's best for me and Wan to leave now. Well, see you in the morning, Sir Gawain."**_

 _"Yeah! Don't forget to tell us the_ parts _in the chapter tomorrow! Good Night, Gawain!"_

"Good night, my friends," Smiling silver-haired teen nodded to his chibis who saluted (Wan) and nodded in return (Mag) just as they're bodies POOF into smokes, both disappeared from the said teen's sights. After flapping the smokes away, Gawain looked back his book and opened it as he's reading the page he was on last time, "Now, Chapter 7…" He mused.

* * *

Qrow was walking on the dirt path, surrounded by green trees of the forest. His walk halted when he spotted something below him just in time. Bending his legs, the Ozpin's spy huntsman dragged his finger to the dirt, causing a part image of the sabaton footprint to reveal right in front of him.

 _'It's still fresh…'_ Qrow said inwardly in realization and satisfaction. His red eyes looking up at what's in front of him. Miles away from his position, there's a forest of dead trees. Then his eyes slightly narrowed _'…He covered his tracks…but mostly. If I was hiding in somewhere from plain sight, I bet my money that he's still in there.'_

Qrow Branwen straightened his body up before he ran fast on the dirt road, heading towards the dead forest which is miles away from him.

 _The Black Knight_ is within his reach.

[ _Credits' Theme_ **3*** ]

 **I don't own RWBY and Power Rangers Series.**

 **1* The Magna Defender by GVIIMusic**

 **2* Power Rangers Lost Galaxy – Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (Instrumental) by Becky Stern**

 **3* Magna Defender's theme song by Anon mous**

 **Gawain Avalon - Antonio Banderas / The New Magna Defender - Steve Downes**

 **This inspiration of Veritas Aequitas (BonesBoy15), The Remnant Campaign (SHIPWRECK-5897) and Guardian of Remnant (Wraith002). The stories and their authors deserved the credits for this idea story of mine.**

 **As a writer, I admitted that I copied most of their work, but I need more details for you viewers to read long. Fortunately, I added new paragraphs from my own imagination of creativity so you can enjoy the plot of this story.**

 **I hope guys enjoy reading my story. Please, post reviews what are your opinions and point out the mistakes I made of the grammar and the sense of the plot. I will try to correct them if I can. Thank you n_n**


	2. Chapter II

_**REMNANT'S DEFENDER**_

 **CHAPTER II: Kingdom of Vale**

 _ **"Sir Gawain, it is time to wake up."**_

Gawain slowly awake when heard Mag's voice as his silver eyes blinked few times, his blurry vision is getting clear. Sitting himself up, he rubbed his eyes with his gauntlet hands to get rid of the dry yellow stuff in the corners of his eyes and black eyelashes. After is all gone, the young man blinked before he looked who's in front of him.

Mag and Wan were floating above their bigger version's legs. The chibi knight was simply crossing his armored arms over his emerald core while his counterpart who has a bigger smile of eagerness.

 _"Morning, Sleepy Beauty!"_ Wan greeted with much energy before he gave his big friend a playful smirk _, "Do you have_ sweet _dreams last night, hmm?"_

"They're just normal dreams, Wan," Gawain simply answered as he smiled at the silver-haired chibi, amused for his friend's mischievous persona. The teen then looked at the lone window where the sun was just barely peeking through from beyond the trees outside. He turned back to his two chibis, "Time to head out, my friends?" He asked them.

 _"YES! Finally!"_ Very happy Wan pumped his fist in the air.

 _ **"Would we have woken you otherwise?"**_ Mag inquired his bigger version before he dropped his arms _ **, "Do we have a plan, or are we…"**_ He paused before looking at his fellow chibi in confusion _ **, "What were those proper words you would say in these moments again?"**_

 _"Are we just going to wing it!?"_ Wan asked with a big smile as he answered his counterpart's question immediately, making the chibi knight nod in acknowledgment.

Gawain thought to himself while rubbing his chin and hummed for a moment or two, going over what they had gone over the night before and plotting where they should head to next. Even though he has done his best to avoid detection by avoiding the kingdoms, the teen realized that his chibis were right, they couldn't stay outside the walls forever and would have to venture within a border eventually.

"Vale is the closest kingdom given where we are, we'll head that way before plotting our next course." The silver-eyed human stated as he stands up from his bed before he went to the pillow.

 _"OH YEAH!"_ Very eager Wan pumped his fist again _, "Vale here we come!"_ He declared with unimaginable energy while his bigger version lifted the pillow and put on aside, revealing two books on the bed.

 _ **"I'm certain we're going in, incognito?"**_ Mag asked, behind his helmet he would show his amused eyes right now _ **, "And here I thought you want your newly formed group of enthusiasts-"**_

 _"Fan-Club."_

 _ **"-**_ **Fan-Club** _ **to recognize you."**_ Mag finished his remark before giving his fellow chibi a thankful nod, still learning how this generation's customs usually say in this time of era.

The almost-armored teen shook his head and rolled his eyes before grabbing his books before he put them under his armpit. He bent down and reached something under the bed before he took out a green empty luggage. Standing up while holding his things, he turned around to face the chibis.

"The people considered me an urban legend, better to keep it that way for now. Besides," Gawain gave them a serious look, "it's wrong to be looked upon any differently than my fellow huntsmen and huntresses that protect them on a regular basis. I don't need the recognition." He stated.

 _ **"Your selflessness still ignites my heart, Sir Gawain."**_ Mag esteemed to his big friend, still proud of him for being himself.

 _"Wait…your heart is on FIRE!?"_ Wide-eyed Wan shouted at him in panic and worry, misunderstood his fellow chibi's metaphor.

Mag could only groan and face palmed on his visor for his counterpart's cluelessness while their bigger version shook his head in amusement at this scene. The silver-haired teen put the luggage on the bed and he opened it before he put his books inside it as he started packing his stuff.

After he was done, while Mag is explaining Wan about his figure of speech to prevent his fellow chibi panicking further, the almost-armored teen walked to the shelf-like table with his weapon and his helmet on its surface, which he put the latter there after done reading his novel before he went to sleep last night. His hands grabbed the sword in its sheath before strapped them both through his belt's holster. The teen now grabbed his helmet's both sides and put it on his head, wearing it that causes hiss sounds which earned the attention of his two chibis. The now-armored teen turned to his chibis, the helmet of Magna Defender stared at his little friends.

 **"Now…"** Gawain now spoke with the same grave and distorted voice, losing his accent **, "Before we leave, I have to check the perimeter first. Just to be aware if there's someone in our area."** After his statement, two silver orb-lights glow behind his black visor while his silver aura appeared around his knight armor.

Then his silver aura turns into white color as the silver light orbs vanished in the helmet's visor - The teenager quickly snapped his head at the direction of shack's wall, which two chibis noticed his body went tensed.

 _ **"Sir Gawain, what's wrong?"**_ Mag asked, a bit worried.

 **"…I sensed a single aura that's not far from here. Someone's here in the forest and they're coming fast."** Gawain firmly informed them.

 _"Well then…"_ Wan, despite his chibi cuteness, smiled widely and his eye gleamed like a predator _, "Let's welcome this upcoming party crasher."_ He stated in eager as he and Mag POOF into smoke clouds.

* * *

Behind one of the trees, Qrow stepped out into the open when he saw an old _abandon_ shack that is more than 25 distance from him.

It has taken him the entire night and a good portion of the morning to track the individual down, thankfully the trail had been fresh enough for him to follow which had led him to the abandoned shack where he had to set up camp.

Qrow paused when he felt a presence appeared behind him, followed swiftly by the *schwing* sound of sword's silver blade with golden fuller just inches to his neck.

 **"Who are you?"** The voice demanded of the one he was tracking.

The veteran huntsman smirked, only a select few could get the drop on him like this, but he was hoping to get this close to the individual so that he could speak with _The Black Knight_.

"Someone with an offer you may find beneficial." Qrow simply answered, not bothered in the situation he's in right now.

 **-At the farm settlement-**

[ _Theme music_ ]

"So that's last thing you saw him before he disappeared?"

"Yes," The same rhino-Faunus confirmed as he's speaking two… _interesting_ teenagers in front of him, "Some of us tried to track him by finding his footprints or used our animal senses to locate him," he then frowned, "But…there was no single print to find and he found a way to masked his scent from us Faunus." He stated, couldn't help but frustrated for him and the others can't track a single man despite their night vision and their improved noses.

Though that because the farmers were not professionals to track this very illusive person, only experienced huntsmen and huntresses can find the savior of this farm town…

…Hopefully they can reach him in time.

"Sooo…Are there anything else happen after the Grimm attack?" The second person asked.

"Several minutes later after _The Black Knight_ left from our sight, the Huntsmen from Vale just arrived to help us repaired our village's damages and treated the wounded. If _The Black Knight_ didn't show up in time before the Huntsmen's arrival came too late," The man with rhino horns seriously narrowed his eyes, "I wouldn't be talking to you both right now." He stated, he still owes in debt to the person who had saved his life from one of the Ursi.

"All right, thanks for the info, dude. Hope you guys recover enough from last night."

The rhino-Faunus turned to the first person, felt happy that there are more people who's a different race cares for Faunus too, pretty sure the second person in front of him is the main reason.

"Thank you for your concern…gentlemen. Hope you both have safe travels."

The two people nodded to the rhino-Faunus before they left his sight. The two visitors of the farm settlement were walking to the exit of the town, heading towards last night's battleground. The second person turned his head to the first.

"Hey Bulk, do you think _The Black Knight_ went to that direction because it leads all the way to Vale?" He asked.

"Well duh, Skull. It's very obvious _The Black Knight_ is planning to go there for supplies. If we were on his shoes right now, we will do the same thing if we want to continue to survive in the wild."

The one called Bulk was a male human whose body is quite… _big_. His plump body is wearing an opened leather jacket that covered his arms, blue jeans that covered his legs, dirty sneakers that covered his feet and a travelling cap on his head while his small, single brown ponytail sticking out from the said cap's behind.

"Yeah, you're right Bulk! You're so smart!" The second person complimented for his best friend who's being perceptive always.

Yeah~ _Always_ …

The one called Skull was a male Faunus whose body is definitely different than the person next to him. His skinny body is wearing an opened dark-green jacket that covered his arms, forest green camouflage pants that covered his legs, dirty black boots that covered his feet and his red military-like beret on his head which hides his heritage and most of his black hair.

There were two things they have both in common.

One, both of them have large traveling packs that strapped on their backs.

And two…

Both are wearing white matching t-shirts with big black letters that said-

" _WE'RE THE BLACK KNIGHT'S BIGGEST FANS EVER!"_

The human looked smug for his best friend's comment.

"Why thank you Skully. I couldn't have done it without my genius mind." Bulk proudly said by pointing his head for emphasis.

But then both of them stopped their tracks when they noticed a large black scorch mark on the ground in front of the two travelers.

"Skull, status report?" Bulk asked like a dramatic captain ordering his crew.

The Faunus sniffed his nose, getting the different scents all around them till one that confirms their thoughts.

"Hmm…Coming from the scorch mark, I smelled stink of the grimm's burning fresh…and it was a full body of it. Yep," Skull pointed his finger at the large black mark, shaking his digit in a funny way, "This grimm exploded right here on this spot!" He declared loudly in dramatic fashion.

Then the human just took out his pen and small notebook from his pockets before he immediately writes on his paper.

"This makes it 24 times in this year _The Black Knight_ defeated the Grimm just before their bodies exploded," Bulk noted as he done writing on his notebook before he put the book and his pen back to their pockets. He turned to the faunus with a big smile on his face, "One more for him then he will have 25 score on his exploding kill record."

"Yeah, one more for him then he will have 25 score!" Skull repeated in enthusiasm.

"I already said that, you _Numb_ skull," Bulk drawled as he flicked at his friend's forehead, still tired of his friend who keeps repeating whatever he says while the Faunus rubbed his head in little pain. But the human smiled again, but with more eagerness, "Right now, we are getting close to reach _The Black Knight_ …" He started, causing his best friend to smile back.

"And when we finally reached him…" Skull joined as he and the human pumped their fists in the air.

"THEN WE'LL BE HIS APPRENTICES WHEN WE ASK HIM!" Flaming-eyed Bulk and Skull declared as their screams echoed in the sky, causing few people nearby to look at the two oddly.

The very eager teenagers turned around and about start their walk until-

"AAAAAHHH!"

"AAAAAHHH!"

*Two Thuds*

They both tripped themselves in the clumsiest way ever when Bulk landed on his big belly first before Skull landed on his human friend's back as their many stuff from their packs spilled everywhere, both groaning in pain while people behind them laughed after they saw the whole embarrassing scene. And one of the audience is a certain little deer-Faunus.

"*Cute giggle* Those clowns are so funny!" Mabel said in happy tone.

[ _Bulk and Skull theme ended_ ]

 **-Back at the dead trees of a forest-**

 _'Why my spine just shivered?_ ' Gawain thought in confusion mixed with dread before inwardly shaken his head to focus.

The armored knight, still surrounded by white aura, kept all of his attention centered on the cloaked man standing in front of him, his sword's blade at the side of this huntsman's neck in case he proved to be hostile.

Even though he was experienced in battle, and could handle himself in most situations, Gawain is still a young huntsman. Even one with impressive skills of swordsmanship and experiences of being Magna Defender couldn't account for everything, which was why he hadn't picked up on this man's presence before he sensed him by using Mike's semblance.

 **"…Is that right?"** Gawain asked slowly after the man had spoken about his proposal **, "Do you normally make a habit of stalking someone and giving them random propositions?"**

The man chuckled and shook his head.

"Only those who have proven to be as interesting as you. You've got impressive skills, I've been tracking you for the last eleven months and haven't been able to get remotely close to you until now. When you saved that village the other night, your trail was fresh enough to follow."

 _'I'm getting sloppy,'_ Gawain silently scolded himself, made a mental note to put much effort to cover his tracks next time. He still kept himself calm before he replied, **"…Why tell me all of this?"**

"Because I hope to gain your trust, can't do that if I'm not honest now can I?" The man turned and looked back at the Magna Defender from under his hood with a smirk on his face.

 **"…"** Gawain was silent before he moved his sword away from the man's neck, but kept it firmly in hand as he regarded the other man **, "…Who are you…exactly?"**

The man turned around and removed his hood of his cloak to reveal his identity.

After seeing the man's face, Gawain's silver eyes widen.

The man has graying black spiky hair with a five o'clock shadow, a pair of crimson colored eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. His attire is a red tattered cloak, wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

The silver-haired teenager now immediately recognized this man.

Qrow Branwen, his name was infamous in Vacuo, more-so for the horrible tales about his time during a small confliction between Vale and Vacuo.

 _The Scare Qrow_ , the children called him. He would come to Vacuo and snatch children's fingers if they ever disobeyed their parents. Those words must have made him into a monster. But it ain't true to the silver-haired teen. This man would never hurt anyone too seriously. He fought to disable people, but kill Grimm. There's difference between a Huntsman and a Soldier. One protects their country, the other protects the world…

…And he also known as _The Drunken Knucklehead_ , his master called him with an unamused grunt.

That, and the large sword/scythe weapon that he held in his hand, blade aimed at the ground in a non-threatening way to show he meant no harm. And Gawain felt the man's aura just purposely deactivated, making the said man more defenseless.

"Qrow Brandwen, huntsman from the island of Patch," The red-eyed man introduced himself, taking out a flask from his belt and taking a long pull from it. He then looked down at the black sword with golden highlights, silver blade and emerald gem on the center, "Nice toothpick you got there." He shamelessly commented.

The black armored knight twisted his sword few times in professional level before he put it back to his sheath. Then his white aura turned to silver before it disappeared, causing the man to raise eyebrow in surprise. His closed gauntlets are down when the teen in armor stared at the man in front of him.

 **"…Magna Defender, huntsman that defends and protects all people of Remnant…"** Gawain returned while the man's raised eyebrow went higher for "Magna Defender" and "Huntsman that defends and protects all people of Remnant". The man's muses broke when he heard the next words **, "Thanks. Nice weed whacker of yours…"** The knight remarked.

The raven-haired man made a half-smirk.

' _So this guy DOES have humor after all…Bonus,"_ Qrow thought in approval, already liking this replied coolly, "Touché, Magna. Want to hear my proposal now?" He asked nicely as the armored knight nodded his helmet.

 **"…What exactly is this proposition of yours, Qrow?"** Gawain inquired, his gaze locked on his fellow huntsman behind his black visor **, "Forgive me for being blunt, why you have come all the way out here and waste time looking for me?"**

The man's half-smirk widens a little, definitely like this person in front of him.

"I have a friend that is actively searching for people with a particular set of skills that may aid is in the future. Seeing you in action when you made your first appearance, makes me believe you fit right in with the criteria." Qrow replied, making air quotations in his statement.

 **"What do you know about my first appearance, young crow?"** Gawain asked in curiosity.

 _'Well, at least he didn't call me old.'_ Qrow commented in his man continued half-smirking, "I was on my way back from a hunt when I felt this massive pulse of dark energy. I went to check it out and instead I found you dispatching a small pack of Beowolves," He answered with a shrug on his shoulders, taking another swig from the flask, "Your skills and abilities are unique, never seen anything like them before, and your other _power_ coming off of you feels completely different to other auras I've sensed. The same could be said for that weapon of yours." He remarked to the black knight with few colors.

 **"The sword is the source of my powers, powers of the Magna Defender…"** Gawain answered in honesty, trying to earn more trust of the huntsman in front of him.

"Really?" Qrow asked in interest, put all that important information in his head. He then looked at the sword's black hilt with golden and silver highlights, also staring at hexagon gems on its centers, "So you made it yourself?"

The teen in armor shook his two-horned helmet.

 **"…No…It once belongs to my predecessor."** Gawain answered again in honest.

"What happened to him?" Qrow asked in seriousness with a hint of grim, noticed the armored knight hesitated his answer and his voice held small grief.

 **"…All I can tell you is he sacrificed himself in honor and dignity to save many lives that could have been lost…"** Gawain sadly informed, a painful memory flashed his mind till it's gone.

The raven-haired man's lips went to thin line.

"I'm sorry about your predecessor. Didn't mean to bring that touchy subject," Qrow said before he turned his head down to his weapon, silently staring his scythe/sword, "I know what is like to lose a friend you care so much about." He stated, a silver-eyed woman with white hood just entered his mind.

He looked back at the knight who just raised a black palm of his gauntlet.

 **"It is quite all right, you didn't know when you asked me fair questions,"** Gawain assured the man before he dropped his hand **, "To be honest, he and I didn't have a good start, but at the end we came to our terms of friendship in great respect. Despite he died too soon, I wished that he and I would have become great friends for many years. But, let's move on our pasts and get back to the present,"** His statement brought him and his fellow huntsman back in their original moods **, "Are there anything else you like to add, Qrow?"**

The red-eyed man nodded and gazed straight at the teenager's black visor.

"I can't tell you the sheer number of questions I have right now, but all that matters to me is that you're obviously fighting for the sake of those that need saving," Qrow's smirk came back on his face as his scythe folded in on itself into its sword-form and he slid it onto his lower back, "As for what I was here for, the friend that I had mentioned to you wants to meet you in person and discuss certain matters that are too sensitive to talk about here," The man reached into his cloak and withdrew a piece of paper and handed it to the Magna Defender, "If you want more answers, I suggest asking him. I'm just the messenger."

Gawain looked at the note and took it slowly before he looked back at his guest and asked him.

 **"And who is this person that is so interested in me?"**

The smirk's corner went upward a little on the raven-haired man's face as he finished off the flask's contents, swaying a little but managing to stay upright.

"Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy in Vale," Qrow answered with a bit of slur in his speech. If he can see behind the knight's black void visor, he could of see silver eyes widen in surprise, "Man's one of the smartest I've ever known, won't lead you wrong." He turned around and started heading into the forest lazily. Pausing at the tree line, he turned and looked back at his new ally with a smirk, "By the way, for an urban legend, you sure can kick a lot of ass."

 **"You're not the only who said that. But before you go…"** The teenager trailed off, fully aware this man before him was the only individual presented in the woods asides himself and his chibi friends.

"Hmm?" The red-eyed man hummed.

 **"When I'm wear this helmet,"** The young man gestured his head **, "I'm** _ **only**_ **Magna Defender who is your comrade, your fellow huntsman who always fight along your side till the end…"**

The smirk on the scythe/sword user's face came off as he knows when this going, could not help but ask.

"And when you're not wearing a helmet, _Magna_?"

Qrow went completely quiet when he saw the knight's black hands, which one of them still holds the paper he gave him, reached the bottom of his two-horned helmet, slowly removed it which caused hiss sounds. After the knight's identity finally revealed, instead his eyebrow raise, the man's red eyes slightly widen in shock.

If he drank too much alcohol and it really messed up his head, the red-eyed man couldn't believe that _The Black Knight,_ the wandering armored huntsman who fights like a true veteran-

-Is actually a teenager.

A teenager who has tanned-skin face with no trace of baby fat, too has cool hair like the man but only difference is that his hair's color is silver, and has silver eyebrows above his _eyes_ while scar-like mark that actually shaped like lightning ran across his right _eye_.

But those features aren't the reason that shocked the red-eyed man in the core. The reason is that-

 _'He has_ SILVER _eyes…'_ Qrow slowly thought, very shocked inside because this teenager has those color eye-traits.

The only people he knows who has those eye colors were his former teammate Summer Rose, his niece Ruby and-

The man's shock stupor broke when teenager in front of him spoke while smiling.

"My name is Gawain, Gawain Avalon. A friend who likes to get to know people like you." The silver-haired teen revealed his name as his voice changed and has an accent that can make fan-girls, both humans and Faunus, and probably fan- _women,_ with their younger boy fetishes, chase him down and crazily demanded him to give them his babies.

 _'Gawain Avalon…'_ Qrow repeated slowly, never let that full name vanish from his processing mind. All he could do was smirk right now and replied, "Well catch you later, _Gawain_." Without another word, he went into the trees and disappeared.

After seeing Qrow Branwen out of his sight, Gawain put back the helmet of the Magna Defender on his head, making the same hiss sounds. Now that his identity is secured, the teen looked down at the note has been given. Without warning, two POOFS above his shoulders till his chibis revealed themselves from the smokes. The two were staring at the dead trees where the hooded man had gone.

 _ **"Of all the people, you encountered that man."**_ Mag remarked as he crossed his arms over his chestplate.

He and Wan have heard the whole conversation by hiding behind the large branches which were above the teenager and the man before the latter left.

 **"Indeed,"** Gawain spoke now in grave voice without his accent **, "Qrow was actually the man my master has described. He didn't change a bit at all."** He stated as he made a small laugh.

 _"I thought he will be taller…and in his forties,"_ Gawain and Mag turned their heads and half-lid stared behind their helmets at Wan who made an improper comment. The hooded chibi noticed it and he gave them an innocent look _, "What? The_ _ **scary**_ _man hasn't mention what age that guy is."_ He said in defense.

 _ **"Then what about his height?"**_

The silver-eyed chibi shrugged for Mag's dry question.

 _"Meh, I assumed he will grow more inches. Guessed I was wrong,"_ Wan answered nonchalantly, ignoring both knights who continued to deadpan at the hooded chibi. He then looked down at the note in teen's gauntlet and smiled widely in zest _, "Well come on, what does it says!?"_ He asked, floating a little closer to read the words on the paper.

The two knights dropped their deadpan stares and looked down at the note.

 _If you are reading this message, then my associate was able to locate you. I have been following your movements for some time now and have a strong belief that someone of your unique skills would be more than a simple asset to the people of Remnant._

 _I can understand that you have no reason to trust me, but you also have no reason to distrust me either. All I ask is for a moment of your time to hear what I have to say, I will not hamper your choice in the matter if you choose to ignore this._

 _If you decide that you are interested, I'm leaving a time and location at the bottom of this message so that we can meet. If that is the case, then I hope we will be meeting soon._

 _Professor Ozpin_

After re-reading the message a couple times and looking at the date, time and location that had been left at the bottom of the page, Gawain thought about what he should do.

On the one hand, someone has taken a large interest in him and looked to be asking for his help with something important to the people of this world. On the other, the teen has to come out of the shadows and reveal himself to someone he doesn't know personally…yet. Gawain knew this man's reputation.

The man was a world renounced huntsman that became headmaster to one of the best combat schools on Remnant. Intelligent, strong, and was able to keep a level head in any situation. A few things were labeled classified in the databanks his friend Kendrix attempted to dig through (he received information from her in his secured scroll which designed to not let anyone, especially military branches and criminals or villains, to eardrops or pick up their messages. Thank you again Kendrix for being so smart) that were sensitive in nature. Though given what certain huntsman have to do in terms of a mission, he's not surprised that particular bits of information were locked away for good reason.

Even he and his friends sworn in secrecy (only temporarily) that their secret is not just only as BIG-

-It will cause a world-wide panic when the secret comes out too soon.

Deep down, Gawain knew that it was only a matter of time before he have to step into the light eventually, even after all the time he spent keeping people safe while maintaining secrecy in this world. And also, today might be opportunity to reveal himself to only few people - if he learns they're trustworthy - who deserves answers of how he became the Magna Defender and the BIG secret that he and friends know. Just hope they keep _that_ secret from the public since it's DIRE for the people of Remnant to take it.

The two chibis saw their bigger version weighing his options. After reading the information that had been left for them, the chibi knight turned and looked at his big friend with serious look behind his helmet.

 _"_ _ **What are your thoughts, Magna Defender?"**_ Mag ventured.

Taking another minute or two of thought, the knight armored huntsman slipped the message into right vambrance and turned to the hooded chibi and asked in interest.

 **"Didn't you say earlier that Vale is a nice place and awesome?"** The teen's question caused the silver-haired chibi to smile in very eager expression.

 _"Yep,"_ Wan confirmed without hesitation before he gave himself a thoughtful look _, "Wait, I just realized something,"_ He smirked at his big friend, giving him his bemused look now _, "You starting to make a habit~"_

The two knights gave the chibi their confused expressions, behind their helmets.

 **"What habit?"** Gawain asked, curious why his chibi saying this subject out of the sudden.

Wan continued to smirk when it widened all the way to his ears.

 _"A habit to meet_ interesting _people,"_ His answer caused more confusion to his big friend and his fellow chibi, he then clarified to make them understand _, "Besides me and Mag, Magna dude, you been raised by an infamous man who's very dangerous to not just Grimm also people who stupidly went against him, you freed a very pissed-off man who was on the path of revenge to destroy his most hated enemy ever, and you just met a drunky huntsman who possessed a deadliest weapon which is extremely dangerous to design in all academies. And finally - since we all agreed to go Vale - you're going to meet a headmaster who teaches his students in his own school, which is probably the best Huntsmen and Huntresses academy in the entire world, BEACON BABY!"_

 **"…/** _ **…"**_ Gawain and Mag were in silent, processing Wan's words in their brains.

Wan still have his big smile on his cheeky face.

 _ **"…Well - accordingly to Wan's bizarre statements - that does seem ironic, Magna Defender."**_ Mag finally said, his comment made the armored teen nod in agreement.

 **"Indeed my friend…That never accord to me just now. It seemed I** _ **do**_ **making** _ **that**_ **habit."** Gawain admitted, which is odd for him to say it.

 _"Yeah,"_ Wan made a playful look by smiling while sticking his tongue out, thinking he's the wisest person in the world _, "What next, Magna dude? Are you soon going to meet a person who has silver eyes like yours?"_ He joked.

 **"You have silver eyes, Wan/** _ **You have silver eyes, Wan."**_ Gawain and Mag drawled.

 _"Hey. I'm your chibi, bro. I don't count."_

* * *

As he saw _Gawain Avalon_ and two strange runt beings (who just _appeared_ out of nowhere, both were the same _size_ of his nieces' stuff corgis, and they were _floating_ in midair. But he saw stranger things than that. Like killing creatures who entirely made of darkness and has no souls) began their walk to a direction that leads to the old shack, Qrow was thinking about that teen while he still hides behind a dead tree.

That silver-haired definitely has those eyes, _silver_ eyes. The man didn't how that teenager has those color traits because he knows that people who have SILVER eyes are quite RARE.

 _EXTREMELY_ RARE.

But he knows only three people, besides this teen who is now out of his sight, who has those _special colors_.

Summer Rose: his deceased teammate of Team _STRQ_ and one of his closest friends.

Ruby Rose: his adoptive niece, his other niece's half-sister and daughter of both Summer and his fellow male teammate Taiyang Xiao Long.

And finally-

Qrow's hand held the tree's bark _real_ tight, caused his said hand turning white and drips of blood came out from his palm and the iron-taste red streams flowing down on the wood.

-Robin Hood Rose:

Late son of Summer and late brother of Ruby.

Nineteen years ago, Robin just got born in the hospital.

He was only a few hours old who brought a joyful smile and tears from his mother.

Only it shattered her heart when she and the others heard the nurse's call that her son was kidnapped from the hospital's care nursery.

The nurse called the nearest security guards.

Only Qrow and his former teammate found their bodies in the closet, red pool of blood was leaking on the white floor from the corpses.

After they're learned Robin wasn't in the building, Qrow and Tai ran out the hospital and began their search in the city to find the kidnapper who had the new born baby, while Raven comforts Summer when the mother continued to cry for her son.

Qrow and Tai had searched in the entire city for whole night, but they couldn't find Robin and his kidnapper.

The news horribly crumbled Summer's heart.

But Qrow determinedly assured her that he, his fellow huntsmen and huntresses will find her son, even it means to search the entire Vale and the other kingdoms.

With help of Oz's contacts and his resources, Qrow and the other hunters traveled everywhere in Vale.

But they still couldn't find Robin.

They went to Mistral.

Atlas.

Vacuo.

Any cities.

Any towns.

Any villages.

After many months of search, they couldn't find Robin.

Which confirmed he's decease.

Robin Rose was the first person that Qrow couldn't save.

Qrow, with much guilt, had to tell the news to Summer and his other teammates.

The news caused Summer in depression of grief.

After Robin Rose's funeral, Summer was slowly recovering from her depression with help of her friends. Moving on her son's death was difficult her, but Summer was a strong woman Qrow has ever known. Two years after Robin's death, Tai and Raven have daughter named Yang Xiao Long, his older niece. After Yang was just born, his sister disappeared under _mysterious_ circumstances. Not long after that, Tai began a relationship with Summer, starting to repair their broken hearts. Two years after that, Summer and Tai's daughter, Ruby, was born. Summer and Tai had raised Ruby and Yang together, not only completely repaired Tai's heart, also Summer's.

Qrow was relieved that Summer's happiness came back in her life thanks to her daughter Ruby and her stepdaughter Yang.

But later on, when Yang and Ruby were still young, Summer went on a mission and never came back. Specifically details surrounding her fate are undisclosed or unknown. With his heart broken again, Tai thought Summer was killed by Grimm. But to Qrow, his gut was telling him that Summer's death wasn't a coincidence. Despite he was unsure, Qrow believes that Robin and Summer's deaths both connected to something.

Like a certain _someone_ he know was behind it.

Probably _they_ were the one who kidnapped Robin.

 _Someone_ who killed Summer on her mission.

That could mean…

 _Someone_ must have learned Robin's birth and the _secret_ that only he, Oz, Tai, Raven and Summer know.

 _Someone_ who saw Robin as a threat.

 _Someone_ who decided to eliminate that threat.

By kidnapping and _disposed_ Robin.

After that, the same _individual_ must have ambushed and killed Summer who they saw too as the threat.

Despite he was just jumping to conclusions, Qrow couldn't help but _disturbed_ when he thought about those possibilities. But would that stop him to tell Tai his hutch?

No.

After he told his former teammate, Tai agreed with him for the possibilities.

Despite they were only conclusions, Qrow and Tai took a precaution by not leaving Ruby and Yang's sides till both girls know how to defend themselves. Protecting them if those kind of events happens again.

Even keeping Robin's birth and death as a secret from the girls till they are ready to learn them in the future.

Was it necessary?

Yes.

It proves when Yang, who was too young, found out about his sister who was his niece's biological mother after Summer's death. Yang believed there was clue of his sister in the old building somewhere in the forest. So his niece - with her stubbornness took over her - went there all the way, with Ruby in tow.

Before the girls reached their destination, Tai called Qrow just in time that Yang and Ruby were missing. He also told him that he just found out that Yang somehow learned Raven was her biological mother and his niece was planning to go to the old building in the middle of the forest, probably took Ruby with her as well.

After Tai told him everything, Qrow's body froze.

It was like Robin all over again.

This time, Yang with Ruby in tow were heading to their deaths.

If something happens to Ruby and Yang…

Qrow will never forgive himself.

He still has that guilt in his heart for not saving Robin in time.

Summer, if she's alive right now, wouldn't forgive him if he let her children die like her son.

He cannot let that happen, he cannot make more funerals for not saving precious lives.

Never again.

He did.

By running fast to where Yang and Ruby was.

He got there just in time when saw Yang, who was both bruised and tired, and Ruby were attacked by few Grimm who tried to kill them.

Tried is the word for Qrow when he quickly killed three Beowolves, saving his nieces in the process.

After a lot of scolding to Yang from him and Tai, his friend mostly, Qrow knows that his niece definitely learned her lesson when she realized and ashamed herself for not only she almost risked her life because of her stubbornness and her brash actions, she almost risked her half-sister's life as well. This less complicates things for him and Tai to tell Yang about the events that connected both Robin and Summer since she's now matured enough and didn't allow her search of his sister to consume his niece.

…

Okay…maybe~ Yang's maturity is still in progress, especially because of her anger issues. So either himself or Tai planned to tell her after she graduates as a Huntress.

But for Ruby, she needs more time to learn herself about the real world before he or Tai tells her the events that involves her late brother and her late mother.

If Ruby learns about Robin and Summer, like Yang when she was toddler, his younger niece will be motivated and determined to find more answers about her late brother and her late mother.

Qrow and Tai were afraid that she might attract unwanted attention…

 _Unwanted attention_ who might be the ones that took the lives of Robin and Summer.

So that means Qrow and Tai still need to keep Robin's birth and death a secret from the girls till both of them are ready, Yang first before Ruby-

Qrow finally noticed that he felt something wet and warm on his palm. He turned and looked at his bleeding hand.

Right, he forgot to activate his aura since earlier he was earning more Gawain'strust.

It was very risky, but fortunately it worked.

The raven-haired man activated his aura and removed his bleeding hand from the tree's bark before he looked down his palm. His palm was covered in few cuts that were letting his blood out until they automatically closed as they healed, no more leaking the warm red liquid. His other hand reached into his pocket and withdrew a tissue from it before he wiped his left hand from his blood. After the tissue absorbed the rest of his blood, the red-eyed huntsman put the red-wet tissue back to its pocket. He then looked back at the trees where Gawainand the others were gone.

What he just realized today, Qrow just met another live person with silver eyes besides his niece Ruby. He wondered how that boy got those _legendary_ eyes from. Kind of think of it…

For some reason, Qrow felt somewhat nostalgia when he stared at the teen's tanned face.

Feeling like he seen this boy somewhere before.

Qrow will figure out that part later as he's now wondered about the runt with a hood said to his friends, which the raven-haired man managed to hear the whole conversation from distance. Ones that caught Oz's spy huntsman's interest and curiosity, ones that Gawainhave already encountered. 1) The infamous man who considered _very_ dangerous. And 2) A man who was _definitely_ on a path of revenge, sounded like a cliché anti-hero in the movie.

But one that got Qrow's attention was Gawain's male master, which the boy and the others have mentioned his gender, who knows him. The red-eyed man wondered how this _master_ knows him so well when he never met him. Who could he-?

Oh yeah.

Since he heard the others' conversation way in the beginning, Qrow just realized that he has to make a mental note to meet that-

-Hooded

Runty

Piece

Of

Shit

Next

Time

When

He

Sees

HIM.

Why?

Not only that Shit Runt offended him about his height-

-HE CALLED HIM _OLD_ …

And when he sees HIM again…

He will PERSONALLY introduce that Shit Runt to his WEAPON-

-IN _SCYTHE_ MODE.

After he put _that_ mental note in his brain, Qrow turned around and began his walk to a nearest town so he's planning to call Oz to give him the heads up and his proposal got the Magna Defender's interest.

After that, Qrow plans to go to the swamps in West of Mistral to kill more Grimm for his next mission.

But he didn't realize in the future, he will get tired from battling Grimm and he will come across a small village.

He will feel the village is right off the bat.

Soon he will need more information.

He then will decide to start his search at the town's inn which is filled with low lives, thugs and huntsmen with infamous reputation.

As he enters…

Qrow Branwen

Will

Soon

Be

Defeated

By

A

Mere

Sight…

…

);D

Of the Inn Keeper's SKIRT LENGTH!

 **-A** **City in Vale-**

Vale was very similar to the other three kingdoms in Remnant, yet at the same time held its own kind of charm and allure that made it stand out in comparison. The large city was very calm, people milling about in the streets going through the motions of their everyday lives, none of them aware of the strange traveler that was walking among them.

Gawain had gotten into Vale almost three hours ago via _jumping_ , locating an out of the place to 'change out' of his armor and left his luggage in the hidden spot, and right now he's wearing his normal attire that was _least_ likely to garner attention.

At the moment, Gawain was wearing a silver embroidered-western-pearl-snap shirt with red roses, that attached red vines with red leaves, and red arrows vintage on the fabric surfaces while the said shirt's highlights were also red. His legs were wearing regular blue jeans. His waist was strapped around by a black western belt with Rafa Bull Symbol on the center of classic-western-shape buckle in gold color with roses, vines and leaves vintage plastered on background and four shattered moons near the corners of the metal buckle. His feet were wearing black, leather western boots with two silver Rafa Bull Symbol overlays on the front and back sides of said boots. His head was wearing a plain black-brick cowboy hat that covered most of his silver hair, few bangs come out in front of his forehead. Lastly, his neck was strapped around by a simple black string with its pendant which is a small angled-hexagon-shaped emerald gem. Gawain's normal attire has colors of his own choices. Silver, red and black are his most favorite colors).

He only has this outfit in the off chance he wanted to blend in with the citizens. Being the Magna Defender drew a lot of attention and at times he just wanted to feel normal for a little while, Gawain being no different which worked out for him well in this situation.

 _ **"Well, at least we're able to blend in with the locals,"**_ Mag whispered as he walking on Gawain's left side before he stopped talking when a person, who gave him a weird look before shrugged, just walk by. After the citizen is now far from earshot, the chibi knight in disguise continued _ **, "And from the looks of things, the chances of us running into trouble is pretty low."**_

Mag was in disguise as a black bull calf with a red collar. His cute bull form's fur was so fluffy that you can sleep on him like a pillow. His four short legs were so adorable when they walk with his black hooves. His cute calf ears, his little snout and his big black eyes made him so LOVABLE.

But you ever piss him off, you get the horns.

Even Mag has no horns but that doesn't stop him to ram you in the _private_ spots.

"Can't ever be sure of that, my friend," Gawain whispered back with his voice normal and he had his accent, "These people may be in a time of peace, but that doesn't mean there isn't trouble waiting for them when they least expect it."

The black bull calf nodded as they just past two people before Mag whispered again.

 _ **"Better to prepare for the worst while hoping for the best, right?"**_

Gawain nodded in agreement as they kept walking.

 _"Come on guys? Don't be stick in the mud. We're on one of the most popular streets in Vale and this place must have a_ lot _of cookies in stores!"_

Gawain and Mag turned their heads at Wan who finally spoke in the conversation.

Walking on Gawain's right side, giddy Wan was in disguise of a 13-year-old boy. Instead his chibi form, Wan was actually looked like a real normal boy that wears his same attire. As the child version of Gawain, he was posing as Gawain's little brother. The chibi in disguise was sucking a candy sucker in his mouth since he got hungry when they arrived in Vale. What number was that?

30th candy he's now eating?

"Yes this city is popular Wan, but like the others, its popularity has a down side," Gawain turned his head forward and his face has serious expression, "This city is filled with a lot of store markets, few banks, many dust shops and weapon-customize shops. Those will attract wrong attention like thieves, criminals and terrorists. Like…" He hesitated for a moment, " _The White Fang_ who continues to steal or destroy properties from Schnee cargo transports and their businesses so they can _claim_ more _rights_ for the Faunus race." The two words of 'claim' and 'rights' silently angered him in the inside.

The reasons were that _The White Fang_ were once a peaceful group who only wants freedom and equal rights in respect of their Faunus lives. And Gawain used to admire them. They were doing well in the beginning by only did their boycotts to step up against most humans who continues to see the Faunus as _lesser beings_. Gawain inwardly frowned at those _two_ words. _The White Fang_ were doing fine with their peaceful actions until five years ago, their previous leader had stepped down and been replaced by a _new_ one, one with _methods_ that worsen their chance of peace and unity with humans and made the organization turn into infamously dangerous faction. What really sickens his stomach? The Bastardized- _White Fang_ 's methods that involves violence and death were WORKING. Most of the Faunus were treated as _equals_ from his kind. But instead receiving the humans' respect…

The Faunus only received was his kind's FEAR.

But Gawain knows that there were some Faunus who didn't agree _The White Fang_ 's actions because their violence ways weren't the answers of their peace and unity with the humans. What proof he has?

He encountered someone who was once a member of _The White Fang_ in _that_ day.

He NEVER forget that DAY.

He NEVER forget that SAD, TEARFUL FACE.

That face really doesn't suit someone like h-

" _YO GAWAIN!?"_

Gawain's thoughts broke when he heard Wan's sudden shout. He looked down at the chibis who were giving him their concern expressions, and he realized that he and his friends had stopped walking.

"Sorry my friend, what you were saying?" Gawain apologized after he looked around and found out that he and his little friends were the only ones in the random street.

 _"I was calling you like 10 times now, man."_ Wan answered with a worried tone.

 _ **"Then we all stopped our tracks since you mentioned**_ **The White Fang** _ **…"**_ Mag stated seriously, but his tone was like his fellow disguised chibi.

Gawain made a guilt look for making his friends worried. And what's worse…

Mag's cute calf face was tearing him into dust.

But Gawain couldn't it say aloud.

It might hurt Wan's feelings.

"Sorry, my friends. I was in a moment of thinking, that's all," Gawain assured with a smile, causing his friends look unsure when they continued to stare at him. Then the human's face turned into a serious mode, "But right now, let's continue to our next destination. We cannot make Professor Ozpin continue to wait for us because that would be rude if we arrive late."

Both disguised chibis looked each other for a second before they looked back at their big friend, nodded their heads to him in acknowledgment. Then the human and his little friends continued their trip.

Gawain didn't know how long they would be staying here, it all depended on how his conversation with Ozpin went the next day. He never shies away from something that would end up helping the innocent, but he refused to be used as a tool or a weapon in some conflict that didn't require what he was capable of.

However, the headmaster didn't fit the criteria of someone who would do such a thing. But one could never be too careful when Gawain didn't know the man personally.

The next couple of hours was spent wandering Vale, taking in all of the sights and sounds of the city around them as they marked a couple places of interest (especially places that has cookies) and landmarks in case something later on. They had reached the CCT close to the center of the city, the sun starting to set-

*Hum*

The group stopped when they all heard that humming sound before they turned to the source. The sound came from was Gawain's emerald pendant which is now glowing green.

"There's upcoming danger nearby," Gawain stated with a grim look, causing serious disguised chibis nod in agreement. They moved out of sight, running into a nearest alley. While they continue to run the alley, the teenager got out his silver scroll out of his pocket and immediately using it to find any scroll transmissions nearby since his emergency device was also designed to hack things for situations like this. He was scrolling down on the device's screen until, "I found something." He stated as he tapped the option to hear the transmission signal.

 _"So, what's the plan for all this dust we're supposed to be lifting tonight?"_ The man's voice asked over the line.

 _"You're not being paid to ask questions, Kato. Your job is to help Torchwick on this little field trip of his and not screw it up. The last thing I need is that ego-maniac coming back to my club and complaining about incompetence among my workforce."_ Another man said gruffly.

 _"Relax, Boss. We got this. Like taking from a baby."_ The different voice replied in overconfidence before the line cut out.

It sounded like someone was planning some kind of heist, but wasn't uncommon from some of the news Gawain had heard of.

 _"Who's Tardprick?"_ Wan asked in confusion while he's still running next to his big friend's right.

 _ **"Aside Wan's mispronounce vulgar, that name also caught my interest. Who is this evildoer?"**_ Mag inquired while he's running on fours next to the human's left.

The running human frowned.

"Roman Torchwick is number five on Remnant's most wanted list. Human criminal mastermind wanted for extortion, espionage, **murder** , theft, destruction of property and the list just goes on," His frown deepen when he said 'murder' before Gawain continue explaining his little friends, "The only place that's not actively looking to put him behind bars permanently is Vacuo, but he's responsible for a lot of crimes in Mistral, Atlas and here in Vale."

 _"Well, this guy is definitely one of the worst son of the bitches in the world,"_ Wan sourly commented.

 _ **"Yes,"**_ Mag's calf lips turned down as he's making a frown expression _ **, "This Roman sounded to be one of the worst humanity had to offer I ever heard. And now he and his new henchmen are ready to execute their plan. I'm aware that we usually don't do the whole 'vigilante' thing, but it looks like this scoundrel needs to be stopped before people get killed,"**_ Mag stated in seriousness. Gawain's response was he and the disguised chibis head deeper into the alley before they stopped their tracks _ **, "We're going take that as you saying we're going to do something about it."**_

"Indeed," Gawain answered in determination as he's typing on his scroll's screen quickly, "I have marked the transmission's last location," He informed them, "Transferring these coordinates to my helmet right now." Finished using his scroll, he put the screen device back into one of his pockets and grabbed and put his hat on the child version of Gawain's head.

 _"Alright,"_ Wan has a big smile on his child form's face _, "Now let's go whoop their asses, baby!"_ After his excited declaration, he and Mag disappeared in poof of smokes.

After looking around in the alley and satisfied that's he completely alone, Gawain's wrists were suddenly strapped around by two devices after they appeared in green flashes of light. His right wrist possessed an advanced device in color of silver with black highlights while the left possessed the gold one with black and it has an oval-shape bulb on the top surface.

Gawain straighten his body and spread his legs from each other a little.

He then crossed his arms temporarily and quickly pulled them back by bending his forearms in horizontal form before he used his elbows to move backwards while his fists were closed.

His left hand's thumb and index finger reached and grabbed a ring attached the end of the silver device before he flipped the said ring with part of device's body to the left, revealing it is type of key.

After letting go the key's hole, Gawain crossed his arms fast before he quickly straightened his forearms up with closed fists.

He then bended his right forearm into horizontal form, his closed fist and the silver device's key were aiming at the gold one's slot on the right side of the bulb.

Narrowing his silver eyes in unimaginable determination, Gawain uttered two words.

 **"** **MAGNA POWER."**

He thrusted his bending forearm to the gold device, making the silver one's ring key entered the gold's slot in the process before a green light flashed from the bulb.

After Gawain pulled his forearm and the silver device's key back from the slot, the six glowing dots, three reds in triangular formation while three yellows in upside-down triangular formation, were blinking rapidly before another green light flashed from the gold one's bulb.

As the background behind him and the entire floor below his feet turned into walls of dark blue flames, Gawain straightened his head and his whole right arm up before several green glowing orbs with comet-like tails came out from his very brighten emerald pendant.

The green orbs were swarming fast around Gawain's body only seconds before they all, in unison, crashed into his said body-

*BOOM*

His entire body engulfed in explosion of red-yellow flames for a moment before it revealed that Gawain Avalon is now wearing-

Full armor of MAGNA DEFENDER with his weapon ready in its holster as _The Black Knight_ made a simple pose while the explosion's red flames igniting behind him.

After the red flames died out and the background and the entire floor returned to normal, Gawain in full armor jumped high in the air with thunder booming effect. His jump allowed him to land on the roof of the closet building before taking off into a dead run, following the nav-point, where the last location of the transmission once was, with help of his black visor's HUD.

Gawain's little friend was right; vigilante justice wasn't something he normally did. Then again, he was in the constant battles against the Grimm who were trying to exterminate him. His main goal was ensuring survival of the citizens from threats outside the walls and atmosphere.

As Gawain learned and became a huntsman, it was his duty to protect the innocent from _all_ threats, be it human, Faunus or Grimm.

However, Gawain also agreed with Mag's other statement, a man fitting Torchwick's classification needed to be stopped before something happened. And the young Huntsman was in the position to do something about it. He will defeat this criminal by disabling Torchwick, but if that man still refuses to stand down despite his defeated state and the silver-haired teen gave him chances to live in custody-

The Magna Defender will do what is necessary to stop that criminal permanently.

But that won't be his first to kill a person?

Maybe.

Gawain may get a burden when he kills people, whom might resisted and continue their misguided paths, sooner or later…

And he DESPISED of killing someone.

But when there were innocent lives on the line, Gawain will save them from any danger, even he has to _eliminate_ those dangers ONLY if the situation is not going anywhere or DIRE.

That part may not be his duty as a huntsman.

However, that part is his duty as The Magna Defender.

A warrior who won't hesitate to save lives despite of him carrying a burden of his lethal actions.

Below Gawain, the city went by in a blur as he sprinted and leapt from rooftop to rooftop. The people down in the street were unaware of his movements as he kept out of sigh while the setting sun masked him even more as he closed in on his target fast. Stopping on a ledge in a crouch, Gawain looked down to street level where a black van was parked beside an alley.

The sun had completely set, nighttime settling in and the streetlights below coming on illuminating everything for the citizens. The doors on the van opened and a group of five men wearing black suits with red ties and sunglasses stepped out.

A moment later, Gawain narrowed his silver orbs behind his visor at one last man stepped out that matches Roman's descriptions. He's wearing a bowler hat and holding a cane while smoking a cigar. The teen hates smoking tobaccos. They're bad for not just kids, pets too, ESPECIALLY CATS. Taking a moment and blowing some toxic smoke out into the air, Roman and his new posse made their way up the street toward a shop at the end with "From Dust Till Dawn" lit up on the sign out front.

Watching the criminals closely, Gawain stood and slowly shadowed them from above while assessing the situation. There were still people out and about on the sidewalks, getting into a firefight would cause collateral damage and that was unacceptable. He had to wait for the right moment to strike in order to take them out.

Reaching the last rooftop of the street that overlooked the store, _The Black Knight_ watched the criminals as they entered. The position offered a good enough vantage point where he could see what was transpiring inside. One of the thugs holding up the shop owner before they all spread out collecting all the dust that was available.

The Magna Defender took out his weapon before he switched it in rifle mode with shifting sounds and looked down the rear sight, centering the armed hand on the one with the weapon trained on the shop owner. If he makes one false move in a wrong time, he will accidently shoot at the shop owner. However, he's has a best keen eye thanks to his many trainings and practices. Focusing his Magna powers to lowered down the exploding effect of the green blast, Gawain's trigger finger slightly moving to pull the trigger-

He halted his finger in time when something cause commotion somewhere in the back of the store, out of his line of sight. A couple of the thugs moved to figure out what was going on when the front window exploded outward, surprising Gawain a little in the process. _The Black Knight_ looked away from his rifle's rear sight and stared down at the new person in interest.

In the street, standing over the form of an unconscious thug, there was a girl looked like age of a teen in a red and black attire.

 _'That's impressive when she took down an enemy without effort despite her age,'_ Gawain complimented in thought before he noticed a red, box shaped weapon unfolding on her shoulder and forming into a massive scythe that she held as though it weighed nothing _, 'So…she has those KIND of weapons. Hmm…I wonder she got that idea choice from a certain young crow I know…"_ He mused. The Magna Defender then saw the girl smirked at the thugs that had gathered by the broken window before she's spinning her weapon around and burying the blade's tip into the asphalt before below her, causing few thugs to look tensed behind their sunglasses _, 'She used an intimidating pose…good call for making the enemies nervous.'_

Unaware the wandering armored huntsman whose far distance from their positions, the remaining four thugs looked to their boss who narrowed his eyes at the weird girl.

"Okayyy…" Roman Torchwick trailed, with a look of slight irritation at his new _muscles_ , before he ordered them like it's an obvious way, "Get her!"

One of the thugs charged at the girl with a sword ready but only for her to leap up onto the shaft of her scythe, swinging her legs around and connecting both feet with the man's face and sending him into a wall as she leapt away with her weapon in hand. Two other thugs came at her from behind but the girl pulled a trigger on the shaft close to her hand, firing a round from the top and causing her to spin around.

The blunt end of the scythe connecting with the jaw of one of the thugs and sending him airborne. The girl swung it around and slammed it down on the second thug while the last one took shots at her with a submachine gun.

But the teen girl proved to be difficult to hit as she kept teleporting with plumes of rose petals, while Gawain admired the said petals and her speed, firing her weapon to move even faster around the dust bullets fired in her direction before zooming toward her attacker. Taking the thug off his feet and digging the scythe's blade into the ground, swinging back and leaping into the air before sending the thug crashed to the asphalt hard where he laid motionless at Roman's feet, who looked more annoyed.

The Magna Defender watched all of this unfold and couldn't but feel impressed at the girl's level of skill and her amazing speed.

 _'I think she has everything under control now.'_ Gawain commented inwardly.

Looking down at the defeat the thugs he had hired, the human criminal shook his in disappointment.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were," Roman said disdainfully before looking at the weird girl who had defeated the thugs with nonchalant look, "Well, Red, I can say this has been an eventful evening," he dropped his cigar to the ground and stamped it out with his cane's _bottom,_ while Gawain from distance have noticed it with a grim look behind his helmet, as police sirens could be heard approaching, "And as much as I would love to stick around," he raised the cane and aimed it at the girl, the bottom opening revealed a cross hair at the end while he simply smirked at the girl's surprise face, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." After he said that, the criminal pulled a hidden trigger and a bright flare shot from the end of the staff and went straight for the girl in red.

About to jump into action and help, the Magna Defender watched the girl aim the top of her scythe at the ground and fired, shooting her into the air and avoiding the explosion the round that blew up a small chunk of the street. With the knowledge that girl was safe, _The Black Knight_ looked to the building next to him to see Roman moving up the ladder on the side as fast as he could toward the roof.

 _'Something's off,'_ Gawain realized with narrowed eyes _, 'Why's he going to the roof when his van isn't far from -?'_ he halted his thinking when his eyes widen before narrowing _, 'Unless…'_ then two silver orbs glowed behind his visor while his silver aura engulfed the whole armor before the color turned to white, sensing any auras from far distances as his flashy orbs died down. He picked up one peculiar aura in a moving aerial craft far from this area, the aura is moving too fast as it seem the craft was flying towards-! _'That building's roof is Torchwick's extraction point!'_ He figured in alertness.

* * *

At that same moment, the girl in red used her weapon to launch herself up onto the rooftop the criminal had just reached.

"Hey!" She called out, making the man skid to a stop on the other side.

The criminal's tongue clicked within his mouth in annoyance, this weird girl won't stop at all.

"Persistent…" Roman muttered, just barely loud enough for her to hear. Without warning, causing the girl off guard, the loud hum of engines cut through the air. A VTOL rose into the air and hovered a few feet from the nearest ledge, a spotlight coming on and shining down on the two people, blinding the girl for a moment. Roman used the distraction to jump aboard as the craft rose higher in the air, out of the girl's reach. Smirking down at his opponent, the criminal reached into his coat and produced a red-dust crystal, "End of the line, kiddo!" He shouted over the engines before tossing the crystal down her feet.

Seeing the red crystal object below her, the girl's eyes widen in alarm of realization as she suddenly heard, surprising her once more, a thundering boom sound from the sky before the guy she's after raised his cane and fired at the volatile piece of dust.

*Boom*

The resounding explosion shook the building, shattering several windows below and cracking the structure itself.

In the craft, Roman laughed jovially at the demise of the troublesome girl, only to grit his teeth in anger when the dust cleared.

The unharmed girl opened her eyes as she felt no contact of explosion in flames. She looked up in confusion before her eyes widen at _someone_ who's in front of her.

[ _Magna Defender theme instrumental_ ]

It was two-horned black knight with few colors who's standing in front of her, his body armor is hazing off white aura and his right palm, it's facing at the direction of that mean guy in the VTOL, was in the air while he and the girl were completely inside a white dome barrier.

Eyes locked on the criminal through his visor of his helmet as his mental dome barrier vanished out of existence, Gawain took out his weapon in rifle mode from its holster and opening fire on the VTOL. Roman dropped out of sight as the green blasts (before exploded) got dangerously close to hitting him (the missed shots have damaged on the VTOL despite it's tough hull) and scrambled for cover in the cockpit.

After he waved in front of the weapon's emerald gem as it turned into burning red color, the Magna Defender slide his rifle's charging grip and fired, instead green, red blasts at the aircraft. He watched his shots struck it in several locations before they exploded in flames that caused more damage all over the aerial transport, leaving several large scorch marks on the VTOL's hull. Allowing him to slide to charge just as someone else stepped into the troop compartment.

 _The Black Knight_ narrowed his silver eyes behind his helmet, he could tell the individual was female given her hour-glass shape, but most of her visage was covered in shadow, making it hard to see her face. All the Magna Defender could see was the maroon dress she wore…and a pair of glowing ember eyes that pierced through the shadows.

 _'Those aren't the eyes of the ordinary criminal…'_ Gawain noted in thought as he continued to stare at those fiery eyes.

The female's eyes weren't showing characteristics of greed of money, overconfidence and lack of I.Q.

It was calm and collected demeanor…

Intelligent…

Cunning…

And…

…HUNGER FOR POWER.

 _The Black Knight_ went on guard when the markings on the unknown woman's dress glowed like her ember eyes, flames traveling along her frame and gathering in her palms before she unleashed a barrage of fireballs straight at him.

Raising his right hand and his palm facing at the upcoming fire attacks, Gawain's mental barrier appeared quickly in front of him as the fire balls contacted on the surface of psionic shield, blocking them without harming him who was on the other side. The armored teen dropped his barrier, he quickly waved at the gem which its burning color returned to emerald one, and aimed quickly before opened fire on the new enemy.

Unfortunately for him, the woman retaliated by thrusting her hands out a shield of black glass appearing before her. It blocked the green blasts and protecting the ship at the same time.

The Magna Defender's visor glared at the unknown woman's fiery eyes, sensing this is getting nowhere before he thought a different method in this situation.

 _'How you defeat fire?'_ Gawain inwardly asked himself as he put his weapon in rifle mode back to its belt's holster. Then his white aura changed into color of familiar blue, surprising the girl behind him when she witnessed it. He then made a different stance as he moved his right foot forward and his left bending forearm back while his straightened hand with its right arm facing the woman in the air, causing her ember eyes narrow in confusion. The teenager now answered his own question as he narrowed his eyes at the aerial craft _, 'Simple…'_

WATER

At cue, the waves of water appeared on the roof's surface and they were swirling around his armor sabatons. Then Gawain's left closed fist thrust forward as the large amounts of water appeared out of thin air and rushed past his left side. Before the water make contact its black surface, he swirled his arms before he thrust them. He manipulated the gushing stream to move around all the shield's sides and the amounts of water pounded the woman to the side of the VTOL's cockpit and it caused her to drop and shatter her black glass. The woman stumbling back on her feet and ignored the pain, she stared at him with her widen eyes in disbelief.

 _'Impossible!? He has more semblances!?'_ The woman questioned in her slightly calm mind.

Then Gawain made many amounts of water in the air before he moved his arms and changed forms of his hands few times to control them as the several rushing streams flies to the sky and diving down to the top surface of the VTOL, the bodies of water morphed into spiraling drill-like forms to ready to pierce through the ship's hull.

Seeing this, the woman crossed her arms as the markings of her dress glows bright yellow and few glowing rings of many orange and white cast symbols spiraling around her upper body. Then she uncrossed her arms to unleash the power as the highly forceful blast of fire expanded everywhere, the blast contacted the streams of water and quickly evaporating them into mists of steam before they could hit the ship.

The armored teen narrowed his eyes behind his visor.

 _'Those fire powers aren't normal.'_ Gawain thought, feeling his advantage won't work this time.

The teen was now done using _The Aqua Maker_ as the waves below him stopped flowing and the water soaked on the roof's surface before he grabbed his rifle. He then aimed and fired green blasts to keep up the assault while the girl beside him had condensed her massive scythe down into a compact-rifle form and fired along with him. The unknown woman snapped both her hands out, blocking the rounds with her left palm while her right one shoots fireballs and they all contacted each green blasts in small explosions before they could do more damage to the ship.

Had enough of the interference, the woman waved her hand through the air, power channeling her arms and caused the roof beneath the two below to emit a sinister glow. The Magna Defender saw the threat and grabbed the cloaked girl before leaping away just as the ground exploded, causing the whole building beneath them to shutter.

The armored teen rolled back to his feet, his weapon in rifle mode snapping up but he only finds the VTOL already in the process of fleeing, engines converting for more speed as it launched off into the distance (causing the air to be clear from all mists and smokes).

[ _Magna Defender theme instrumental ended_ ]

 _'They're out of my range…'_ Gawain said in little frustration as he put back his weapon to belt's holster and his blue aura turned into silver before it disappeared, knowing that the threat is gone he now has worry thoughts for girl who might receive any injuries before the teen slowly turned to her who was beside him **, "Are you alright?"** He asked in grave voice without accent before his body suddenly stiffed.

Since Gawain got close enough to the girl, he got a better look what she looks like.

It was young girl who looked like age of 15 and she dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it. She has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. And finally she wears silver rose emblem on her right side of the belt.

But her attire wasn't the one the silver-haired teen is REALLY aiming at.

It was her face.

Her pale face.

And her face has-

 _ **SILVER EYES.**_

Not realizing the girl who was giving him an awe look, Gawain stared at her face too long when he has flashing images appeared in his mind.

* * *

 _*Baby wail*_

 _He saw many blight lights that those attached to some machinery and the white ceiling. While he keeps hearing a baby wail that sounded it came from him, he then saw his arms-_

 _His baby arms_

 _-Are reaching to the face of a woman he doesn't know and she was smiling in unimaginable warmth he ever seen while her_ eyes _were leaking much tears of real happiness. She said soothing words that warms his heart._

 _"Hello…my little moonlight."_

 _Then he found himself awake in different room because he saw a different ceiling, him no longer seeing the woman. He was alone until he saw a shadow form appeared and it was towering over him._

 _Then he found himself wrapped up in silver cloth while he felt that he's being carried, his innocent eyes were looking around many trees like he's in the forest._

 _He found himself again when saw rocky ceiling above him. He was staring at the unknown place in confusion until he heard footsteps._

 _He looked further and found same shadow form which it is now in front of him. And his eyes suddenly were leaking water and he can feel his lips trembled because he was staring at something terrifying he had ever seen._

 _The shadow form has_ eyes _._

 _But not_ normal _eyes._

 _Its sharp eyes were yellow_ blank _._

 _They had no_ _corneas, irises_ _and_ _pupils_ _while the glowing yellow orbs stared at him menacingly._

 _He felt his stomach twisted and heard himself whimpered from his lips because the shadow form revealed its sharp, dirty carnivorous teeth._

 _He realized this shadow thing was actually_ smiling _._

 _Smiling like a_ Sadistic Maniac.

 _He starting to cry when he heard its_ chuckle.

 _ **"He-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-"**_

 _Then its_ chuckle _went to a_ laugh.

 _ **"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-"**_

 _Its_ laugh _turned into a_ LOUD, FULL BLOWN LAUGHTER.

 _ **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**_

 _That wasn't a_ NORMAL _laugh._

 _It was…_

CRUEL

MALICIOUS

 _And-_

 **EVIL.**

 _The shadow thing's laughter stopped when its yellow, blank eyes flashed at him._

 _His heart stopped cold when he saw the thing lifted up its shadow form of its hand and he heard it speak with a_ raspy voice that sounded like a monster.

 _ **"Now…"**_

 _His cry becoming louder when its hand is starting to reach him._

 _ **"…Give…"**_

 _His cry became louder than ever when its hand is getting close to his face._

 _ **"…ME…"**_

 _His loud cry became a loud wail when the shadow thing revealed its_ HIDEOUS HAND.

 _ **"…YOUR…"**_

 _Its hideous hand's CLAWS were moving closer to his-_

 _EYES._

 _ **"**_ **POWER!** _ **"**_

 _Before its claws' tips make contact to his eyes, his entire vision flashed in_ brilliant white light _as he heard a_ loud, very painful scream.

 _And it wasn't from_ HIM.

 _After his vision finally cleared, he didn't see the scary thing anymore. Even the monster is gone, he wails loudly in the unknown place. He didn't know how long he was alone while he continues to wail with his eyes now closed. The moment of loneliness changed when he heard a voice._

 _"Shhh Shhh Shhh, don't cry little one."_

 _He opened his eyes and he can feel his nose was sniffing after he heard a voice that wasn't from the monster._

 _It was masculine._

 _A warrior-like voice that was deep and strong with a tone of nobility._

 _His eyes caught a strange man in his sight, who was slowly reaching him while the man continue to soothe him._

 _"Shhh Shhh Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you."_

 _It worked when his eyes were stop leaking water anymore while he hiccupped a bit. He felt the man's hands grabbed him and slowly picking him up. He now felt that his body was contacting to the man's chest, being held in arms of the said man. His eyes looked straight at the man's strange face, his infant face with silver eyes reflected from the man's visor with golden edges._

 _Then he heard the man declared to him in softness mixed with determination._

 _"Don't worry, little one, you're not alone. I will take good care of you as for now on, you will be…my_ _ **son**_ _."_

* * *

After his flashing images ceased, Gawain blinked behind his visor before putting a gauntlet on his helmet while shaking his head.

 _'Master…'_ He thought softly for his adoptive father before his mind went to serious confusion _, 'What was that_ thing _with those yellow,_ monstrous _eyes? Was it a Grimm? And that woman…was she…my_ m _-?'_

His very confuse thoughts broke as Gawain blinked again when he heard a feminine yet awe voice.

" _Black_ armor?" The armored teen looked down at the girl with _silver_ eyes as she continued speaking, "A weapon that shoots _weird_ energy?" She stared at his weapon for a second before looking back at him, her eyes widen slowly, " _Multi_ -semblances?" Then her lips slowly turning, "You're _really_ the wandering armored huntsman… _The Black Knight,"_ Behind his helmet, Gawain face-faulted when the girl adorably brought her closed fists up to her cheeks and she fully smiled like she's about to squeal before asking-

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?"


End file.
